Mario, Sonic and Puyo Puyo: Hero Trilogy Wars
by MinuscubeX
Summary: When Heroes, Mario, Sonic, Arle, Amitie and Ringo, all try to find ways to get back into their worlds, all chaos breaks loose between the antagonists that the heroes usually focus on. Will the Heroes try to turn all of this around? Or would this be a one dangerous war they have ever experienced since the old times.
1. Introduction

**Prologue:**

In the Mushroom Kingdom, Two Hairy Guys named Mario and Luigi were at the Mushroom Kingdom for Princess Peach's Birthday. The Other Toads including Toadsworth and Toadette, were also there. Starlow was also there as well. Everyone was just ready to sing Happy Birthday to Peach, as she was ready to blow out the candles and make a wish until.

"Oh my, looks like the fun is about to start." That voice being was none other than the King of all Koopas, Bowser, who said in a Happily tone. "Bowser, What do you want? I'm having a Birthday here, and I was just about to blow out the candles and make a wish." Peach said dramatically.

"Well you see, I'm not trying to do the old times by kidnapping you instantly this time. THIS! Is the new times. Minions! Show the banners!" Bowser's Minions stepped forward into the kingdom and showed the banners. The Banner was Written "Dear Peach, I wanted to make the best birthday party you will ever experience in your entire life. In my castle, we will have games, food, a Dance Party and a chance for a ring just for you so that we can be happily married. So what do you say? Do you wanna marry me?"

"That is really really nice Bowser, but I decline. I have my own stuff here. And plus marriage isn't going to count." Peach said. "Yeah, and I know what you're going to do anyways, Bowser, trying to spoil our time." Luigi said.

"HEY, Don't judge me, Mr. Lucky Number Zero! This isn't about you anyway, and same to you Mario!" Bowser's anger grew a little. "Bowser, you weren't even invited to this castle, so get out!" Starlow shouted. "YEAH, You are always so evil and cruel to us, except for Peach." Toadette said as she also stepped in. Bowser grew Furious as he started to breathe a lot of fire and everybody got away from it, as well as Peach.

"Peach, I hate to say this, but you have to come with me." Bowser tried to kidnap the Princess until a surprising homing attack spoiled the moment. Bowser was all woozy and fell on to the ground. "It's ok. I got him under control now." That voice being was none other than the fastest thing alive, named Sonic the Hedgehog.

"S-Sonic? When D-did you get here?" Luigi said in a shocking tone. "After I heard the whole conversation of what was going to happen next."

"Well I'm glad your here, Sonic, but now the cake is all ruined. We haven't ate the cake nor did we blow out the candles and make a wish." Peach explained in a depressed tone. As the others looked at the cake, it was all burnt. Fully. "Oh yeah, it's all burnt. We're sorry Princess." Luigi said.

"Did we miss anything?" The Yellow Toad asked. "Y-Yes."

"Oh my, What happened to the cake?" Toadsworth Asked surprisingly.

"Bowser Burnt the cake." Luigi asked.

"WHAT?!" Toadette, Starlow and Toadsworth Shouted. "Wow, that's a big meltdown." Sonic said. "I know, It's a shame of how people shouldn't get along dirty in events like this." That voice was Sonic's old buddy, Tails, who was standing next to him. "But there was no way Bowser would ruin all the fun by breathing fire on the cake. This should be unfair." Toadette said.

"Toadette's right. We have more ingredients to make another cake. We should be able to do that right now." Toadsworth said. "Well in that case, let's just go make ano-"

*Rumble*

Before Starlow was going to say something else, Bowser got back up to his feet. "*huff* I... could still win this fight." Bowser said. "Peach, let's use our powers." Starlow said. "Sure thing."

"No, wait. I'm not done here yet. Not until I kick all of your butts."

As Starlow and Peach used their powers, Peach pointed at Bowser and she positioned him out of the kingdom and far far away and into the forest.

"Well that actually gets rid of him." Luigi said. "And luckily, I hope he never comes back." Starlow said.

*Meanwhile*

As the Others were trying to start singing happy birthday once again, something bouncy happened outside.

"What was that?" Sonic asked. "I Don't know, but we should find out", as the Gang headed to see was that noise came from some jelly blobs and a girl who is stuck in a bush. The Other Toads were surprised too. "Hey, Mario. I think your assistance." Sonic said as she failed to pull off the girl. As the Duo tried to pull off the girl, they all fell into the fountain in the entrance. They tried to lift the girl up to see who that someone was. The girl was wearing some kind of red hat that looked kinda weird for starters, such as Mario and the others. The girl tried to shake herself off.

"A-Amitie?" Sonic and Tails said, looking confused. The girl was blind a little bit. "W-who are you all?" The girl asked. "Wait. You Don't remember? We are your friends, Sonic and Tails." The girl gasped, as she actually knew the two.

"Oh Yeah, I actually do remember you boys. You were the ones that tried to help me get back home." The girl said. "B-But where am I actually?" The girl asked, looking confused. "This place is called Mushroom Kingdom. And I bet you haven't met some people yet." All of the gang's faces looked exactly concerned until Toadette walked up to the girl.

"Um… What's that?" She said as she pointed the girl's hat. "Oh, this? It's actually my puyo hat." The others looked heavily confused. "A what hat?" All of the other members including Peach said. "This is my puyo hat. I wore it for a long time. Unless you don't know a "puyo".

"I'm sorry to intervene, but what is a puyo?" Peach asked. "A puyo is like this jelly blob thing has colors of Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Purple. But I'll show guys how to get rid of them later. Right now, I still haven't met you guys yet. I'm Amitie, and I was born to become a fantastic magician.

"That is nice, I'm Princess Peach. I own this kingdom here."

"I'm Toadette, nice to meet you."

"I'm Toadsworth, it's also nice to meet you, Master Amitie.

"I'm Starlow, It's nice to meet you as well."

"I'm Luigi, and this my brother, Mario."

"Hi, I'm Mario."

 _Wow, getting these introductions is so incredible. I wonder If I can come to their world someday._

"Anyway, I think we need to sing happy birthday once again. Do you wanna tag along, Amitie?" Peach asked. "Sure, I like birthday parties." Amitie said as she accepted.

As Peach tries to blow out the candles once again, Everyone got really excited to see herself make a wish. "So what is your wish, Princess?" Luigi asked, excitedly. "My wish is to have the Mushroom Kingdom even more bigger." Peach said. "A-Are sure you sure? We know It's already bigger." Toadsworth said. "It's not that big if you're talking the area." Toadette said. "She's right. That's Why we need to make more space for more stuff for use." Peach said. "Oh ok. Well, your wish is my command." Toadsworth said as he bowed down as well as the others.

"That is really really nice Princess, but I feel like I should get back to my world. I have other stuff that I missed out on." Amitie said.

"Do you even know how to get back home this time, Amitie?" Sonic asked. "N-no, I tried using Puyos to get from a different dimension, but it didn't work." Amitie got depressed after telling the truth.

"Hey, Don't worry, I bet your friends might be able to be around here somewhere in the dimensions. We just… have to keep looking in different areas." Amitie kept her chin up.

"T-thanks Tails. That really means a lot."

"And yeah, we need to find a way to get back into our world too." Sonic said. "But for that to happen, Mario and Luigi, I think we need your help for this one as well."

"Ok. We'll come." Mario said.

"Sure, I'm in." Luigi said. "I think I should come along as well. Because during times, in our adventures, I just usually tag along with the Mario Bros." Starlow explained. "I think that might be true. If you think about it, back in the old times, I always remembered getting kidnapped by strange people, but then, these trio rescued me, so there was no hard feelings before then." Peach explained. Sonic felt confused before then, but then admitted it. "Well then, the more the merrier. Let's go get back to our worlds."

"Mario. Luigi. Good Luck." Peach said. As the gang ran off to find the ways to get back to their worlds, their only hopes now were to find Amitie's friends and help get back to their world and help get back to Sonic's world. This adventure will be one crazy adventure due to many characters that will appear as the gang progress forward.


	2. Villain Introduction

**Prologue Part 2:**

In the Forest after the defeat against Mario and the others, Bowser, still in pain, had to revive himself.

"*huff*"

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!** " Bowser got really infuriating due to what happened himself. "This is so incredibly Stupid! Having myself being defeated… **AGAIN**! I tried using so many techniques to capture my lovely wife, but then those stupid pipsqueaks just wanna block me into getting her, no matter what or how I do different."

Bowser went silent before then until couple of seconds later…

"Speaking of different, where am I actually?"

"No matter, **I still have to get revenge from them tyrants who protected the Princess most of the time. I'm not playing this time!** " Bowser said as he thinks to himself.

"Who would do such a thing though? Who needs my assistance?" Bowser asks himself.

Just before he thought about, Bushes were shaking. Hard. Bowser realized there was someone coming, playing it cool. The bushes were still shaking for several seconds.

"*sigh* Ok, hold on." Bowser said, as he tries to move the bushes, but then something popped into Bowser. "Don't worry I got under control now." That voice being was Dr. Eggman, who was trying to get out of the bushes. Bowser got really interested to see him.

"Eggman. It's been a while since we last met, hasn't it?" Bowser Asked. "Y-yes, it was a while. It was just some times that were needed to be done in the old times but my master plans have failed me, all because of Sonic and his stupid friends."

Bowser sounded really concerned. "Ok, I get it. If I was in your world, I could've conquered with you. But get this though, my plans could be always genius if you ask me."

"Of course, Bowser. I will always remember your story." Eggman said happily.

"Yeah, so anyway Eggman, what are you doing here?" Bowser Asked. "Oh, about that, Bowser, I was wondering if you want to conquer the world with me?"

"Wait. Hold on for a second. I have to capture Princess Peach first." Bowser said. "I know you wanna capture the Princess first, but in order for you to do that, we just to eliminate all of the heroes that stand in our way in order for us to conquer all of the world. But in order to do that we need to build up a castle, a headquarters, and finally, prison. Also, we need heavily troops, like Zavok, Infinite, or Chaos. But we have to possess them all to join with us first. Hey, I know this will be too much work, but trust me, having all of this work, should be easy."

Bowser was feeling it.

"Easy, huh?" Bowser asked. "Of course. You could also bring your minions along too. We just need to possess them too." Bowser was actually feeling it.

"You know what, Eggman. You're absolutely right. I think I we do need all of this stuff. Because I need to give Mario and friends some revenge for everything that they did to me on the Princess's Birthday. Now I need to strike back. So you got yourself a deal." Bowser was really ready to join Eggman on his side.

"Perfect. That's the Spirit, Bowser. Now, just stay put. I need to call in reinforcements to build a ultimate castle."

"But what are you gonna do?" Bowser asks Eggman. "Oh, I just need to find a guy named Satan, and convince him to team up with us." Bowser got confused by who he was finding. "Who's Satan?" Bowser asked.

"Oh. Satan is known as a green-horned devil who creates some world called "Puyo Underworld". And he was known as cruelty in jelly blobs called "Puyo", and secretly, he's also like you too doing this. He wants a marry a orange haired girl, with blue armor named Arle. But then Arle does not want to be with Satan to be his fiancé." Bowser gasped. "That is almost relevant to me kidnapping Peach whenever I want her." Bowser said.

"Indeed. That's Why I wanted to ask in the first place that we need to conquer the world once and for all. Sonic is going to be big toast when we spot him!"

"And same with Mario as Well!" Bowser shouted. "Your right. Now all you need to do is just stay here. Just sit tight until we are ready step into action in the castle." Dr. Eggman said. As Bowser was given orders to sit tight until the castle is finished, Eggman moves to find Satan to convince him to join Bowser and Eggman.

*Meanwhile*

As Eggman continued to search for Satan, someone caught his eye. He knew that someone looked familiar, so he went up to it.

"Hey Zavok." Eggman shouted. As the someone named, Zavok, turned around, he knew that voice from somewhere. "Eggman. What brings you here in this hot area?" Zavok asked.

"I'm looking for a green-haired man around here somewhere. Have you ever seen him by any chance?" Zavok looked confused by the words Eggman said. "I'm not sure where he was going, but what I do know is the place he was about to go. Why? Do you need anything?"

"Well I was going to plan the ultimate solution into conquering all of the world. And I'm pretty sure this would be cake, if your interested?" Zavok never really heard those words, but then… "What's your game then?"

"My game here is to Combine all three stacks of troops including us from three

different worlds into one full army. But in order for this to work, we need heavily troops like you. That's why I would suggest joining us." Zavok looked really impressed.

"Then if That's what you wish for, I'm in."

 _This routine just keeps getting sweeter and sweeter! Oh ho ho ho ho!_

"Fantastic. Now then, Zavok. Did you know where Satan is going?" Eggman Asked. "He said he was going somewhere around the grasslands, I do-"

"Perfect! Thanks for your time. Zavok, Welcome to team evil." Eggman said in a flash as he was going to hunt down Satan.

 _Grr. When could you learn to not be impatient?_ Zavok thought.

*In the Grasslands*

"Now then, Where is Arly and my Carbunny?" That voice this time was Satan, who was in the hunt, looking for Arle and Carbuncle. "They should be around here somewhere here. I sense it." Before Satan was going to keep looking…

"Satan!" Eggman yelled, dashing towards him. Satan turned around. "Eggman. It has been a while since our first meet."

"I know. Listen, I need to talk to you for a minute." Eggman said nervously. "Ok. As long as It's good." Satan said as he accepted. "Ok, I would like to know if you wanna conquer the world with me?"

"C-conquer the world?" Satan asked nervously. "N-Now hold on. I can't leave Arle dead. I haven't married her yet. I should be find her and Carbunny around here in this area."

"Y-yes I know that, But Don't you wanna get rid of the other people who stand in your way and then they try to make you give up Arle? We have other villains who might be similar as you, but It's in a different type of way." Satan looked confused. "Other villains?" Satan asked. "Of course, they will always be loyal to you once we finally build our castle for us to live in. And trust me. This should be easy. I promise."

…

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll pass. I have my own stuff and my own powers to use. And I don't wanna my Arly behind. It won't be fair for me." Satan said.

"Hey, Don't worry. We'll take Arle anytime. But for right now, we need to build our own army of troops from our worlds. We also need a headquarters too. And Prison. I'll repay you if you join us. Come on, Please? I'll let you do something."

…

"Well… Ok, Eggman. For once." Satan said.

"Splendid! That should take of everything for now. We should be able to build up the Castle. Now all we need to do is to gather all of the troops from every other castle and ready the most ultimate army ever in our entire lives."

*Castle Grand Opening*

As Team Evil entered the Newer version of their Castle, it looked just the way they like it.

"So this is our new place, huh." Bowser Asked. In the Castle had big touch screens to use, a kitchen, a headquarters, a prison, and rooms. Lots of rooms, for people to live in.

"This looks really interesting. I like it." Satan said happily. "I know. It looks just like a castle, but even better." Bowser said as he agreed. "Oh ho ho ho. Yes. This is definitely what I like best. Better enough to have the full army step into plate, that is."

"You know what, Eggman, you are really good when it comes to technology. This is exactly what I wanted to see." Bowser said. "Well, I'm glad you like it. Because today, this day will be ours, no matter what happens. We should be able to take revenge on the heroes we ever faced after the tastes of defeat. Now I know this is going to be very long to conquer the world, but guess what, we've got a full army. Now. Everyone, Let's go conquer the world once and for all!" The crowd cheered.

"WAIT!" Bowser Roared. Everyone went silent.

"Aren't we gonna give the castle a name though?" Bowser Asked. "Huh? Oh, right.

I forgot. Actually, I wanna name it Castle Oblivion." Eggman said.

"Castle Oblivion, huh? Sounds like an cool name. I like it!" Bowser said happily tone.

"I agree!" Satan said.

"Oh ho ho ho. Yes it is. Now then. You all can start cheering again." The crowd cheered once again. Some chanted Oblivion. Now that the Villains created Castle Oblivion, It was time to make their next move. Take out Mario, Sonic and the Gang.


	3. Mushroom Kingdom Payback

**Chapter 1: Mushroom Kingdom Payback**

"So now can we capture the Princess? We have a full army into our system and now It's my turn to do the old times." Bowser said. "Yes. Now we can do your thing. I got enough troops to lead enough support on your quest." Eggman said. "There's no need. I could take the Koopa Clown car. That way, there will be no hard feelings before then."

*Mushroom Kingdom*

As Team Evil entered the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser was on the quest to capture Peach once and for all.

"I'll be doing this solo." Bowser said as he steps into the castle. In the Castle was Peach and Toadsworth all alone. Bowser knew this was the right time for his main course. "Hey Toadsworth, Do you think Mario is gonna be alright?" Peach asked. "Oh Peach, I'm definitely sure he and Master Luigi can handle this. Just don't worry." Toadsworth said.

"I totally agree!" Peach and Toadsworth looked around to see where that voice is coming from. As Bowser hovered over to them. "Did you really miss me?" Bowser Asked. "Oh no! How'd you survive all of this?" Toadsworth asked. "Because It's called "Taking Back Control". Now outta the way, weakling!" The Koopa Clown car knocked Toadsworth out of his sight, landing on the wall and into the floor. Peach had to step back as far as she can, But Bowser had to corner her. "Bwahahahaha! No escape now! It's time for your ride with Bowser! But It's somewhere… different than my castle." Peach was really scared. Bowser grabbed her by the waist and put her in the car.

"Mario~~!" Peach screamed as she finally been kidnapped."

*Meanwhile*

As the team started out in the adventure in return to their worlds, they started to find other people on how to get back home. They were in the grasslands.

"Wait! That girl. Isn't that Arle and Carbuncle ?" Amitie Asked. "We just made it to the grasslands, and we already found one? Already?" Sonic complained. As the team walked up to the duo named Arle and Carbuncle, they might be eligible of gathering one new member. "Hey, Arle! You need some help finding more people?" Amitie Asked. Arle turned around. "Amitie? You got warped too? I don't get all of this."

"Yeah. That's Why we need someone like you to help out on getting back to our worlds. But first, I think there are three new people you would like to meet."

"Gugugu?" Carbuncle asked. "I think Carby wants to know the three of you." Arle said. "Oh yeah. I'm Luigi. This is my brother, Mario. And this yellow one is Starlow."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Arle Nadja, But you can just call me "Arle" for now. And this yellow one is my best friend, Carbuncle." Arle actually recognized the faces of Sonic and Tails. "And it was nice to see both of you too. How's it going?"

"It's pretty good!" Sonic said.

"Same." Tails said. Arle giggled after that. "Well actually guys. I'd be really happy to tag along with you guys, because I really need to get back to my world too."

"Well good, That's all the people you need. Because your time is up, pipsqueaks!"

"W-who said That?" Tails asked. The Team tried to look around until Team Evil popped out of nowhere. "We have breaking news from team evil! Gwahahaha!"

"Bowser!"

"Eggman!"

"Satan! What are you all doing here?!" Arle shouted. "Well I'm glad you asked. We joined forces!" Eggman said.

"Gah ha ha ha ha!"

"Bwahahahaha!"

"Mwahahahaha!"

"You see, we was able to perform the biggest plan in our lives, and we are ready to see if this will work swiftly." Eggman said.

"What kind of Plan?" Tails asked. "We will be able to conquer all 3 worlds. Plus…"

"Taking all of you down!" Bowser added.

"Now don't even think about trying to capture my lovely Peach this time, because we also did something a little bit… better."

"What do you mean better?" Sonic asked.

"Well, we decided to build an ultimate castle just for the three of us, named "Castle Oblivion". Satan said.

"Castle Oblivion?" The Team said.

"What, that name is too bland for you? Tough luck." Bowser said. "We know you like to have death on everybody, Bowser." Satan said. "Hey, he's the one that picked it. You got a problem with That? You always deal with that orange haired lummox."

" **I'M NOT A LUMMOX!** " Arle Yelled.

"Exactly. Don't make fun of my Arly, nor my Carbunny." Satan said. "Then Don't make fun of my Pri-" Until Bowser was going to say anything else… "ANYWAY! We already had the plans of taking you down… next time we meet. We are heading back to the castle." Eggman said.

"Along with the Princess coming with us. Let's see if all of you whippersnappers are gonna make it there in time, which I'm pretty sure you won't. You hear that, Mario, or should I say, "Number Zero"? Let's see if you can strike back now. Didn't you know you we are three final bosses? We got enough gravity and power to stop all of you at one piece."

"Same with you, Sonic. Do you think this juggernaut is gonna be easy? I have already have other people, you already faced, to join us on our side. Just you wait and see. This war is not gonna be easy, Sonic. Prepare for your biggest defeat of your life since the old times."

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!"

"Mwahahahaha!"

"Bwahahahaha!"

Team Evil tries to head back to Castle Oblivion, leaving the Gang back to themselves. "Castle Oblivion? I never knew Eggman would join forces with other people in different dimensions. I'm guessing he wants a Round 2." Tails said. "You said it. But at least he won't know that WE will have the better army. We just need to find other people that are still in this world." Sonic explained. "And besides, the Princess needs our help, and there is no way we're letting all of this apocalypse happen until our princess is saved, once and for all." Starlow said.

"Starlow has a point actually. In order to retain the Princess, we need to figure out a strategy to end the Villains' plans, because like Eggman said, taking all of the army down is not gonna be easy."

"But I wanna know what Eggman meant by people we've already faced. We already know all of the people we dealt with." Tails said. "I think they meant by people from adventures that we faced during our adventures. Mostly, It's people that work for the Final bosses before then." Arle said.

"I think your actually right, Arle. All we needed was a headquarters, because I think their Castle have headquarters too. So we need something like that too." Sonic said.

"Hey, your right. I think we should be able to communicate each other as well while we are around." Amitie said. "And find out any more info on what's going on." Tails added.

"So do you think we should be able to head back to the Mushroom Kingdom and regroup?" Starlow Asked. "Yeah, Let's head back. We should be able to find somebody that could help build up the HQ."

As the team tried to walk back to the Mushroom Kingdom, their only hoped now were to find somebody who will help build the headquarters in no time.


	4. Skilled Headquarters Gameplan

**Chapter 2: Skilled Headquarters Gameplan**

As the team reaches back to the Mushroom Kingdom to find some assistance that could help out with building the headquarters, they started out to come up with a plan.

"Do you think we should split up?" Starlow asked. "Definitely. I'm with Tails. You, Mario and Luigi should search for some people, while Arle and Amitie should do the same, likewise." Sonic said. As the team splitted up, around the area were a full of Toads. But the Team had no time to lose, as they were going to request a building of a headquarters.

*Meanwhile*

Inside the Headquarters was very technologic. Inside were touchpads, gadgets, a radar, and also tools. "Wow, for the very first time, I've never been into something cool like this before." Amitie said. "I know, It's very delightful of how everything in the headquarters was all made up. It's like having to deal with people we know and having them to request joining our adventures at any time." Arle said.

"Last time we had an adventure like this, everything was going so… hectic." Sonic said. "W-what do you mean?" Amitie Asked.

"When Tails and I went to this city in huge danger back in my world, this one crazy beast, Eggman created, named Infinite, something went totally out of whack. Infinite, along with other characters I faced back in my world, took me down out of nowhere so that they could have the capability of taking over the whole world. But that was when my friends, including Tails, rescued me, and fortunately, this task was no hard task, even when we have backup doing all the hard work we can."

"That's true. But this adventure got us to thinking when Eggman would pull out the last laugh. But that was no last laugh. The Rookie we had during our whole entire adventure, helped out all the way, before the end of the world could start instantly. This was one long achievement." Tails said.

"Wow! This was absolutely familiar to our adventures too. But a Crazy one too."

Starlow said. "Really? What's it Like?"

"Well, in our adventures, There was this one book full of drawings of Mario and the Others. Luigi opened the book first, and a huge swarm of both, Paper Toads and Bowser's minions, as well as Paper Princess Peach, Paper Mario and Paper Bowser, All came out of the book. That's when All of this started to get worse, as the book and two princesses were stolen by two bowsers. But there was no stopping of Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario, as we all were to find all of the Paper Toads, steal the book back and the Princesses in order for everything to become back to normal. But all of the Paper characters in my opinion were the most frightening."

"Wow, those stories were most satisfying, but I hope this adventure doesn't get this frightening than that." Arle said as she starts to look at all of the stuff in the headquarters.

"These Toads do know how to build a headquarters like that." Tails said. "I know, this is actually what we needed for butt-kicking." Sonic said.

"You like it? We actually had to test out a couple to see if there were a couple of things you would like mostly, but that was just good enough." One of the toads said. "You guys were a big help. Me and my bro would do the best we can to ensure success, right bro?" Luigi asked. "Yeah!" Mario said.

"I totally agree. All of these are very useful just in case we need something that can really improve our strengths, or if something critical happens." Sonic said. "Yeah, with this type of performance, we'll be able to do everything we can to stop all of Bowser, Eggman, and Satan's evil plans. We just need to try our best to keep ourselves alive, Isn't that right, Carby?" Arle asked. "Gugu!"

"All right, with that out of the way, Let's just…"

" **GUYS! BAD NEWS!** " That voice was Toadette who was running towards them. "Hey guys! Bowser's minions have already raided the Puyo dimensions! Now The baddies are two away to conquering the whole entire world."

" **WHAT?!** " Arle and Amitie asked. "H-how did they take it that fast?! That means my friends are in really deep danger!" Amitie said in fear. "We have to race back to our world no matter what happens." Arle said. "But wait a minute, didn't you say, you didn't know how to get to back to your world?" Tails asked. "Yes, but we still need to search for our friends. Maybe they got warped here too." Arle said. "Good idea, Let's head back to the forest and keep searching for more people." Starlow said. As soon as the team were about to head out... "Hey wait! You might need these too." The team was given Walkie-Talkies. "We tried to use a little bit of a tune-up, but it should work out fine." As the team exits the headquarters, they were looking to find more of the people that got warped here and help out on saving the world and finding out how to get back home desperate.

*Meanwhile at Castle Oblivion*

"Oh ho ho ho! That's one world we have conquered. Now there's two left to go. This plan is working out smoothly." Eggman said. "I know! Say, this juggernaut isn't too shabby after all. After all of this, we'll become invincible as always. We just need to keep this up." Satan said. "Of course, anyone would notice this as very easy, and Sonic won't know that this time, the three of us have triple the amount of percentage of ending the world right now, that way, I'll never have too see his blue spiny face, and all of his friends ever again." Eggman said. "And that way, I get to keep my lovely Peach. Once again." Bowser said.

As the team reaches to the headquarters… "Alright, what should we target next?" Eggman asked. "I recommend Mario's world. That way, Mario will have no reach of the Mushroom Kingdom anymore." Bowser said. "I agree. The Residents in that area, are too weak for us. So we should get ourselves in good shape for right now. But, this time, I'll send in my reinforcements. I bet they are stronger than ever than they used to be, back in my world." Satan said. "Ok, whatever." Bowser said. "Alright, then that will be our next target. This will be Round 2 of our attack. Time to show who owns this world now." Eggman said.

"I'll call in the radars just in case if something happens." Bowser said. " **KAMEK! LISTEN UP!** " He shouted. " **DEPLOY THE RADARS! NOW!** " Kamek immediately did so. The touchpads showed the radars on the Minions'. "That oughta be genius. Now anyways, to set up the reinforcements." Satan said as he swiftly moves to his reinforcements. "Now with his reinforcements on the move to raid the Mushroom Kingdom, Let's see if Mario and Luigi can experience the comeback of King Bowser. Bwahahahaha! Get your Superpowers ready, Mario! Because you will have a lot of work to do." Bowser said happily. "And same thing to you, Sonic. Let's see if you can survive the menace of Team Evil. Gah hahahahaha!" Eggman said as well. "I'm back! They're on their way now." Satan said. "Good! Just the way I like it. Let's see if these pipsqueaks will witness the new enemy forces." Bowser said. As the team evil is set for their next attack against Mario's world, there were two worlds left that they need to conquer and then their next plan would be to take the Team down.


	5. A Dimensional Sequel Gone Rampage?

**Chapter 3: A Dimensional Sequel Gone Rampage?**

As the team still searches for anyone in the forest on their quest, they still had no sign of who to find.

"This is so frustrating. We've been searching for like three hours and we still got nothing." Arle said. "I know, it will still take time to know someone we definitely know." Tails said. The Team kept looking deeper until… "Wait!" Arle said. "That red curls. Could it be…" As the team looked closer. "Yep, that's definitely her. But she's… sleeping?"

"Well we just need to wake her up. We need her on our quest." Luigi thought of an Idea and brought out his Hammer. "Wait, Luigi? What are you doing?" Starlow said. He tiptoed towards the next tree without any sound, turned towards the girl with the red hair.

 _C'mon Luigi. Let this work. Let this work._

Without any hesitation, Luigi jumped to the air with his hammer and…

 ***HARD RUMBLE** *

" **GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH** " The Girl screamed in fear. The others laughed at her. "Di… Did you enjoyed your nap?" Sonic asked while trying to hold in his laugh. " **No I did not! Why did you guys have to do that to me?!** " The girl shouted.

"Well, because we need your help. Our worlds are in danger, especially ours." Amitie explained. " **W-WHAT?!** " The girl shouted. "It's true. We was trying to have fun in this place called Mushroom Kingdom, until all of sudden Amitie, Arle and many others friends including you, showed up. Now we just needed to find a way to get our worlds separated. There was also this castle that was created by three guys named Eggman, Bowser and Satan, and they named Castle Oblivion along with all their units working for them." The girl heard everything she knew.

"This is gotta be bad. If that is how this chaos is going to be, then I'm tagging along with you guys, just to feel how easy this should be. Oh, and if you guys don't remember me, I am Ringo Andou, But you can just call me Ringo."

"Ringo, got it. I'm Starlow. The one in the red is Mario and the one in green is Luigi. We'll be in your care." Starlow said.

"Great, now with that out the way, Ringo, do you know how to get back to our world, because the trio's forces have already raided the Puyo dimensions?" Arle asked. Ringo checked her pockets. "Well, I actually found one that might help, if you ask me." She pulled out a weird kind of device that everyone doesn't know about. "OH! I remember that! That things helps out input portals to wherever we go. Does it still work?"

"I think it actually does work." Ringo turns the device on. What showed were a list of dimensions that the team can go to. "Wow." Everyone said amazingly. "Teehee! I know right?!" Ringo picked Puyo dimensions and the device itself created a portal that leads to the puyo worlds. "Cool, now I can finally find where the chaos is coming from." Amitie said. "Hopefully everyone should be alright there. We just need to find out what's going on." Arle added. "So, where does the Puyo dimensions take place at?" Sonic asked. "Oh. It starts off at Primp Town where we'll find most of our friends here, but they don't mind if we ask to help out."

"Then that will be our objective. Let's go find some friends and see if they can join us on our adventure." Sonic said in advance. As the team teleported into the portal, their first stop was Primp Town.

*Arrival at Primp Town*

As the team got teleported into Primp Town, they discovered that they were in a different forest. "Wait. Why are we in the same forest? Shouldn't we be in Primp Town?"

Tails asked. "No no. This place is called "Nahe Forest". It was supposed near Primp Town. We just need to keep moving."

The Team was able to keep moving until… "Hey Guys!" There were Two other boys named Klug and Sig approaching them. "Guys, bad news! These baddies just try to show up out of nowhere. I was just talking to them, but then all of the sudden, they just tried to attack me, I didn't know what to do, so then I ran with hesitation."

"So you are in danger? Is the others in danger as well?" Amitie asked. "I don't know I haven't seen them yet." Klug said. "Neither did I." Sig said. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Guys, the one in the purple vest is Klug. And the one with light blue hair is Sig. Guys, if you don't know or don't remember, the one in red is Mario, the one in green Luigi, and the yellow one is Starlow, that blue one is named Sonic, and the yellow one is Tails." Amitie introduced. "Salutations. I am Klug." Klug said. "Hey. I'm Sig." Sig said as well. "Nice to meet you. So, Klug, Where did all of this happen? Do you know?" Sonic asked. "Follow me. I'll show you." Klug said as he lead to where this incident happen.

As the team kept going farther... "Didja find anything?" Another voice was heard. "What was that?" Arle asked. As the team looked up, there were two Koopalings up in the trees. "What are You?" Ringo asked. "Well well, what is it that have here? New recruits, eh? What a rube." The one koopaling said. "Anyway, for the introduction, names Ludwig. And my partner here is Larry. We heard all of your secret plan and not to mention, finding your friends. Well in my opinion, finding your friends is such a boring job."

"I know. Would it kill you to take a hike somewhere different?" Larry asked. "We would NOT be interested your request. Anyway, what do you guys want with us?" Starlow asked. "Well just to let you pipsqueaks know that we wanted to pay you back from recent fights from before. But this time, this is all a whole new masterpiece. But don't even think about it as the biggest strength we've got. Think about it as a whole new strategy of attacks."

"Do you even got a brain? No matter how many attacks you take, we will always still win, even if we still help out each other." Starlow said. "You think this fight will be way easy, but not as easy as you will witness." Ludwig said. "Yeah. Guess how upset you guys are gonna be when we dominate you! No sidekicks allowed!" Larry added. "A-are you sure you wanna do this?" Arle asked. "Hey, Don't worry. We always never die when it comes to battles that we always have with me and Luigi. You just step back watch as how we should get it done in a flash." Mario said. "Ok, we understand." Arle said while she nodded as well as the others and stepped out of the way. "Get ready for your biggest nightmare!" Ludwig said. "Watch as how we put you guys to sleep." Larry said.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

Everyone was given 1000 HP!

"This won't be easy. Watch carefully to what we do now." Ludwig said. "And Let's see if you can mess up real quick." Larry said.

The Duo went into their shells. Larry went to the front and Ludwig went in the back, targeting Mario first. Ludwig with full force, pushed Larry's shell, speeding towards Mario, which hit him in his left leg, hard, and Ludwig also came towards Mario. Mario tried to jump, but Ludwig hit his right leg, hard, falling into the ground, head first. Luckily, Mario is still recovers.

Damage:

Larry: 96

Ludwig: 73

Total: 169

Turn 1

Mario's Hp: 869

Luigi's Hp: 1000

Mario tries the Bomb Derby Bros. Attack. Luigi sets out 13 bombs. As Mario swings the bombs, he swung all of them, causing a great amount of damage to them.

Damage:

Mario's Damage on Ludwig: 89

Mario's Damage on Larry: 77

Total: 166

It was Luigi's turn, as he tries the Drill Shell Bros. Attack on Ludwig. Luigi places the drill above his head on and goes on top of Mario and tries to point it above Ludwig's Hair. Luigi spun has much as he can until he got tired of doing. That attack did a decent amount of damage.

Damage:

Luigi's Damage on Ludwig: 82

Ludwig's HP: 918

Larry's HP: 1000

"Hope you guys are ready for this kind of pain. But Let's see if you encounter this part, very quickly." Ludwig said. He uses most of his magic to create a big Magic Bomb that deals ruthless damage. He threw it in the air without touching it. The Magic Bomb, then in a few seconds came down slowly, almost about to smash the Mario Bros. Larry, before that, called his troops to hold them off, before exploding. There were a couple of Bowser's reinforcements attacking them, but the Mario Bros. used hammers to back them off, all in one try. After the attack of the Mario Bros., The Magic bomb aggressively came towards the Mario Bros., in a exploding finish, but then with no hesitation, They knocked the Bomb into the koopalings and exploded in time, with Mario and Luigi pushed out of the way by the explosion, but is still alive. That bomb dealt massive damage.

Damage:

Magic Bomb Explosion on Ludwig and Larry: 869

Magic Bomb Explosion on Mario and Luigi: 427

Mario's HP: 442

Luigi's HP: 573

Ludwig's HP: 49

Larry's HP: 131

"L-Larry. I need your… Acquaintance." Ludwig said with wounds all around him.

"Don't worry, Brother. I got your back." Larry said as was healing Ludwig. Ludwig was restored 175 HP from Larry. His HP was now 224. " **How did you guys managed to counter that beast?! That was supposed to be our toughest attack!** " Ludwig Yelled.

" **Yeah! You guys are gonna regret this!** " Larry Yelled.

Turn 2

Mario's HP: 442

Luigi's HP: 573

It was Mario's turn as he uses Falling Star with Luigi to attack Larry. As they both used the Falling Star, both of them managed to get two formed stars, and five mini stars. As the Big star, the two formed Stars, and five mini stars, landed on Larry, it did a massive amount of damage to him.

Damage:

Falling Star Damage on Larry: 155

Larry got knocked out.

It was Luigi's turn as he tries the Super Knockback Bros on Ludwig. As Luigi was able to turn Mario into a ball with his Hammer, he was able to get five hits on Ludwig. That did a great amount of Damage.

Damage:

Super Knockback Bros. Damage on Ludwig: 97

Ludwig got Knocked out.

The match has ended.

"W-we lost. Again." Ludwig said, still in pain. "I… am such a loser… again." Larry said, also in pain. " **I agree, Larry! This is All your fault! You didn't send enough reinforcements before I was going to use the Magic Bomb! Watch me Tell my dad on you!** " Ludwig shouted. "Hey! You told me to send a lot of reinforcements on the way! That was all I came up with!" Larry complained. " **Grr! We'll be back for this! Next time, You won't be so lucky after that!"** Ludwig shouted as the duo, in semi-recovery, fleed.

"Geez, they're so fiesty. Wonder how they still can't beat us." Starlow said. "But I think they might be a little harder next time we meet." Luigi said. "I probably hope so." Starlow said. "Now then, should we continue our incident?" Klug asked "Yes. Let's keep going."

As the team kept going, they have finally noticed the place where it happened. They've reached Primp at Dusk. "So this is the place that it started." Klug answered. " **WHAT?!** " Amitie, Arle and Ringo Screamed! They first looked at a building where Primp Magic School was getting Damaged by Bowser's Forces, then they looked at the other side by the playground which was filled with Bowser's Forces. "How is all of Bowser's troops raiding here? They don't even know what it's like here." Starlow asked. "I have no idea, But they all kinda look serious, but not that serious." Ringo said. "I agree. I bet they all want a serious beating." Sonic said. "I guess We'll have to see." Tails said. As the team walks past the entrance of Primp, The only hopes were to take back Primp in one piece, and everything will be back to normal in a breeze.

 **Author's Notes: I was gonna able to use the Bros. Attacks from EVERY Mario and Luigi Series excluding Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. Just letting you guys know.**


	6. The Battle for the Deluxe Prize

**Chapter 4: The Battle for the Deluxe Prize**

Many of the Troops were at foot to attack Primp Town Magic School, as they were set close to demolishing it.

"Watch as how Lord Bowser gets proud of us for this hard work." One Goomba said. "I know, man. At this rate, we're gonna achieve victory for this hard work." Said one Hammer Bro. "And besides, no one is here to know that we have attacked this place. Watch as how everyone is to cry over the way we have did to this place." One koopa said. Everything was going to go well at one point of time for the Troops until…

 ***Whoosh***

"The heck was that?" Another Goomba said.

 ***Whoosh***

"All I see is something Blue." One of the Dry Bones said.

"Well, you are correct." Sonic said behind the Dry Bones. In advance, He homing attacked him, slamming him hard to the ground with his bone body parts knocked off. He also homing attacked the other troops hard in the ground.

"H-how do you even finish us like that?" One Goomba said in pain. "Oh. Technically, I usually have more of the skills in status, by taking more workouts and… obviously, you might look seriously… easy to kill. So I'll let you have a nice nap." Sonic said as he squished it.

"Hey guys! The Area is cleared!" Sonic shouted. As the team moved in, they looked at the school. It had heavy damage, almost close to becoming destroyed. "Oh no! The school!" Amitie said as she was worried of what happened. "Now we just have to recreate it all over again."

"I feel the same way, Amitie." Klug said in return. "I didn't want this to happen the same way." They almost shed a tear a little bit, but tried to hold it in. "I wonder if there is any other places like this that is going to be destroyed?" Ringo said. "I totally agree. We have to keep searching in other areas. Otherwise, things are going to get worse." Starlow said.

As everyone kept going to look for other areas where that needs saving…

"Hey, Amitie! Arle! Ringo!" One of the two girls said. "Oh. Raffina! Lidelle!" Amitie said. "We've got bad news! **Really Bad News!** " Raffina said in shock. "What is it?" Arle said. "All over Suzaran City is rapidly swarmed with troops everywhere, attacking the school and Ringo's home all at the same time." Raffina Explained.

" **SAY THAT AGAIN?!** " Ringo, Arle, Amitie, Klug and Starlow shouted. "But we haven't gone this far yet, as well as saving Primp Town, and they are still attacking? This time in Suzaran City?!" Amitie asked. "As well as my home as well?!" Ringo asked.

"I guess Bowser must've gone way too far with his reinforcements attacking. I think we should just get after them also." Starlow said. "But Wait. Starlow, we haven't saved all of Primp Town yet. All of the other areas are filled with troops here. If we leave Primp Town now, more of Bowser's Reinforcements will show up and take over the whole town. So we gotta lay low and keep searching for more areas that need saving."

"I know you are annoyed at this, but you might not also notice the strength of theirs by formation. We need to figure out a way to get them out of our turf."

"Well, you might be right. We should be able to set up a powerful attack, before then." Starlow said, defeated. "Well let's head back and see what the other toads think after we deal with this Primp Town." Mario said.

"You oughta be right Mario. We can't have my world. Or rather, Our worlds to become in deep terror." Amitie said.

"H-Hey Guys, we've got trouble." Ringo said shockingly. The team looked in front of where they were going. In Front was Bowser Jr. And the rest were just a Large group of Bowser's Stronger Troops. "N-no way." Starlow said as she notices the recognition of them.

"Well Well, If it isn't the Super Stinky Bros. along with new other dorks on the crew. You might've not think of last time we fought but this time I have finally officiated myself as the New Improved Bowser Jr." Bowser Jr. Said with pride. "Here in our squad, We was able to pull out something even better in common than taking you down. It's kinda Super Duper Deluxe!"

"Thanks for that offer, but we'll pass. I know it will be fake anyway." Starlow declined.

"Hey, Don't worry. It's not fake this time. It'll have all the stuff that you need for your journey. That includes food as well."

"Gu Gu?" Carbuncle asked.

"I… Don't get you, little one." Bowser Jr. Said looking confused.

"I thought it might be useful for steak." One Koopatrol said. The others laughed like crazy.

" **H-Hey! This is my friend you're talking about, Dummies! If you mess with my friend, you mess with me!** " Arle shouted with Fury.

"Oooh, look at the Tomboy, trying to take of her little pet steak with rage. I wonder how come you take it with you when you are just too old to be having cute stuff with you all the time."

" **Ooooh.** "

" **I'M NOT A TOMBOY, OK? AND STOP TRYING TO DISS HIM LIKE YOU THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM! OOOH! NOW YOU GOT ME REALLY MAD!"** Arle said with Extreme Rage.

" **OK SHUT UP ALREADY WITH THE CUTENESS AND THE UGLINESS! I VOTE THAT HE IS AN UGLY THING! THERE, I SAID IT! NOW LET'S JUST DROP THE YELLOW FURBALL STUFF AND GET TO THIS DANG DELUXE STUFF ALREADY!** " Bowser Jr. Yelled, Paranoid, as he created a portal that sucked everyone out of Primp and into another world.

As they reached into another world, it was like they were in a very huge stadium filled with a bingo board screen and cards in the table, A Spinning wheel filled with characters that looked like them, but along with Bowser Jr. on the picture with 9 of them, and there was a paintball shooting range.

" **OMG! THIS IS SO COOL! IT'S LIKE WE'RE PART OF A EVENT!** " Amitie Screamed with glee.

" **I KNOW! THIS DOESN'T GET EVEN EXCITING THAN THIS!** " Lidelle also screamed with glee.

"Yes! All of you are participants in this event. I call this " **The Bowser Jr. Deluxe Games!** " Bowser Jr. Announced.

"The Bowser Jr. Deluxe Games? Pfft. What Babies would do such a thing?" Raffina Said in a sassy tone.

" **Hey! I'm not a Baby! Anyway, you might wanna keep these too."** Bowser Jr. Said as he handed out a stack of cards that showed 3 Bowser Jr. Marks on them.

"W-what are these for?" Tails asked, confused.

"I'll explain in a second. First, Let me you introduce to you the games that you guys will be participating." Bowser Jr. Said as he was getting to explain.

"First up, You guys will be participating in my version of Bingo: Bowser Jr's Risky Bingo. And Second, You guys will be participating in this game called "The Wheel of Risk". And Finally, You guys will play one of my most favorite games ever played: Bowser Jr's Paintball Shooting Mania!" The crowd had cheered to see this challenge begin.

"What is my son doing?! He was supposed to just kill them already, not have a little mini-show. He is so grounded after this." Bowser said, getting annoyed at this.

"Is something the matter, Bowser?" Eggman asked.

"You might wanna take a look at this." Bowser said as he showed the screen to him.

" **What?! How can he do such a thing when we're on a important mission? This is not acceptable!** " Eggman said.

"Well we just have to see what he's up to first."

"So the reason why I have you these cards is because they will determine if you win or not. Lose one game, and you will receive one Bowser Jr. Mark. Receive two Bowser Jr. Marks, and you will be suffered, one dangerous, severe punishment in your entire life. This involves… Death… **By the Golden Chomp!** "

As Most of Bowser's troops dragged the cage into the stadium with the Golden Chomp inside, the look on It's face showed that it was very serious.

" **D-Death. But I Don't wanna die from that thing!** " Amitie shouted, frightened.

"Amitie, It's okay. We just need to win the games and that's it. There's no hard feelings." Arle said, rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I mean what sort of game could hurt ya?" Sonic added.

"Well, I mean for what It's worth, I guess this could be game over for me, if I die here from this dangerous beast." Amitie said in relief.

"I know right. But If you don't get Two Bowser Jr. Marks, You win the prize. Think of it as a Best of 3. Now, with that being said, **Let the Games Begin!** " Bowser Jr. announced as the fans cheered and the games got under way.

"I hope all of this goes well." Bowser Said.

"We'll just have to see." Eggman said.

"What are you guys doing?" Satan asked.

"I think it might be best if you take a look at this." Eggman said as Bowser showed the screen.

" **What is this that they're doing to my Precious Arly?!** " Satan shouted as he was shocked to hear this.

"I don't know, you tell me about it." Bowser said.

"Whatever you say. Let me see what's gonna happen." Satan said as he scooted closer to see the screen.

"Right this way, please?" Bowser Jr. As he lead the others to the bingo board screen and the cards table. The bingo board screen looked like a real board. But the worst part was that there were 2 Bowser Jr. Marks. One in the fourth array in the B row and One in the Second array in the G row.

"So the First game you guys are gonna play is called "Bowser Jr's Risky Bingo". Similar to Bingo, but in my version, I get to be in the game. Also, what you see in the screen are Bowser Jr. Spaces, which are free spaces that can be only attained by me."

"But why? Couldn't that be cheating?" Ringo Asked.

" **Hey! It's still my game!** " Bowser Jr. shouted.

"Well that's true, Ringo. I think we just need to play by his rules." Sonic said.

"Of course. So whoever gets a bingo first, wins the match. So pick a card, any card. I hope you pick a bad one." Bowser Jr. said. As the team picked their cards, they were hoping to get a chance to win.

 _I hope you win, Son._ Bowser thought.

"Alright, so what's the first number?" Bowser Jr. Said as he pressed the "Start" Button.

"O, 66." Said the woman talking in the screen.

"I have that." Tails said as he removed the number in the fourth column.

"Same." Luigi said as he also removed the number in the third column.

"Me Three!" Amitie said as she also removed the number in the third column.

"B, 2."

"I got that one." Klug said as he removed the number in the first column.

"Me too." Arle said as she also removed the number in the first column.

"Me three!" Bowser Jr. Shouted as he also removed the number in the first column.

"N, 44."

"I have that." Luigi said as he removed the number in the fifth column.

"Me too." Bowser Jr. said as he also removed the number in the fifth column.

"B, 10"

"Oooh, I think I got it." Lidelle said as she removed the number in the fourth column.

"I got it as well." Starlow said as she also removed the number in the third column.

"O, 72"

"Hey, I got one." Ringo said as she removed the number in the fourth column.

"I got that one too." Arle said as she also removed the number in the fifth column.

"I got that one as well." Sonic said as he removed the number in the fifth column.

"Same." Raffina Said as she removed the number in the fourth column.

"G, 53"

"I got it." Mario said as he removed the number in the third column.

"Same here." Amitie said as she removed the number in the fourth column.

"N, 38"

"I have 38." Sig said as he removed the number in the fourth column.

"I got it, too." Mario said as he also removed the number in the second column.

"Bowser Jr. Mark."

The crowd was shocked.

" **YES! FREE SPACE FOR ME! I'M GONNA USE IT ON B!** " Bowser Jr. Shouted As removed the Mark in the fourth column in B.

" **That's No fair! Why, Game?! Why?!** " Starlow Yelled.

" **Hey! It's part of my game! Now shut up and pay attention!** " Bowser Jr. Roared.

"O, 62"

"I have it!" Klug shouted as he removed the number in the first column.

"Me too!" Raffina shouted as she also removed the number in the first column.

"I, 22"

"I have that." Amitie said as she removed the number in the third column.

"I got it, too." Bowser Jr. Said as he also removed the number in the second column.

"Same here." Luigi said as he also removed the number in the fourth column.

"I got it as well." Starlow said as she also removed the number in the third column.

"I have that too." Sig said as he also removed the number in the fifth column.

"B, 13"

"I have that." Sonic said as he removed the number in the fifth column.

"Same." Raffina Said as she also removed the number in the fifth column.

"G, 50"

"I have that number." Lidelle said as she removed the number in the second column.

"I have it too." Ringo Said as she also removed the number in the second column.

"I have it as well." Mario said as he also removed the number in the second column.

"N, 31"

"I got that one." Bowser Jr. Said as he removed the number in the first column.

"Me, too." Tails said as he removed as he removed the number in the first column.

"I, 27"

"I see my number." Amitie said as she removed the number in the fourth column.

"Me, too." Luigi said as he also removed the number in the fifth column.

"Me, three." Tails said as he removed as he removed the number in the fourth column.

"G, 51"

"I have it." Ringo Said as she removed the number in the third column.

"I got it, too." Klug said as he also removed the number in the third column.

"Same here." Raffina Said as she also removed the number in the fourth column.

"Does this really have to be that Long? Someone get a bingo already!" Bowser shouted, getting impatient.

"Yeah, Please!" Eggman shouted.

"I, 28"

"I got that one." Arle said as she removed the number in the fifth column.

"Same here." Sonic said as he also removed the number in the fifth column.

"I got it, too." Amitie said as she also removed the number in the fifth column.

"B, 14"

"I have it." Starlow said as she removed the number in the fifth column.

"I have it, also." Lidelle said as she also removed the number in the fifth column.

"I do have it as well." Klug said as he also removed the number in the fifth column.

"N, 41"

"Got it." Mario said as he removed the number in the fourth column.

"Me, too." Bowser Jr. Said as he also removed the number in the fourth column.

"Same here." Sonic said as he also removed the number in the fifth column.

"I have it too." Arle said as she also removed the number in the fourth column.

"G, 55"

"I have 55." Sig said as he removed the number in the third column.

"Same here." Arle said as she also removed the number in the third column.

"B, 8"

"I got it." Luigi said as he removed the number in the fifth column.

"Same." Klug said as he also removed the number in the third column.

"I have it, too." Mario said as he also removed the number in the third column.

"Bowser Jr. Mark"

" **AGAIN?!** " Amitie shouted.

" **Yes, siree! But there are only two.** " Bowser Jr. Shouted as he removed the mark in the Second column in G.

"O, 63"

"I have it." Ringo Said as she removed the number in the first column.

"I got it as well. One more." Luigi said as he also removed the number in the first column, with one number away from bingo.

"I have it too." Tails said as he also removed the number in the first column.

"N, 32"

"I claimed 32." Arle said as she removed the number in the first column.

"I have it too." Bowser Jr. Said as he also removed the number in the second column.

"Same." Sonic said as he also removed the number in the first column.

"I have 32, too." Lidelle said as she also removed the number in the first column.

"G, 49"

" **I GOT IT! BINGO!** " Luigi yelled as he removed the last number on his card.

" **WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR! HOW DID YOU GET THE LAST ONE?!** " Bowser Jr. Screamed. The fans cheered on for Luigi.

"Wow, Luigi! That was super!" Starlow shouted.

"Yeah, You did good!" Amitie also shouted.

"*giggle* Please, Please. You guys didn't have to cheer. It's fine."

"Wait a minute! Was you really even paying attention to the numbers?! I could've sworn you didn't get a bingo! Let me your see your card!"

Bowser Jr. Said as he swiped the card from Luigi. He tries to read the numbers and the card at the same time.

* **2 minutes Later***

" **What?! How is this poss… Ok fine, you win!** " Bowser Jr shouted in annoyance.

"Finally!" Bowser shouted in annoyance.

"It's about time!" Satan also shouted in annoyance.

"You guys got lucky this time, but it's not over yet! You got two more games left. The Wheel of Risk, And Bowser Jr's Paintball Mania, which you guys are gonna play next. Hop this way, please."

As the others arrived at the Paintball Shooting Range, what it looked like in there was a nighttime version of Meringue Clouds theme filled with only rainbows on the side.

"So here were are at "Bowser Jr's Paintball Mania." Bowser Jr. Said.

"Wait a Minute is that… the Meringue Clouds Nighttime Version?" Mario asked.

"Yes sir!"

"What's Meringue Clouds?" Ringo asked.

"It's like a cloud area where we used to fight Ludwig there, fighting our way to rescue the Princess last time." Luigi explained

"You mean that blue wig-haired guy?" Arle asked.

"Yeah, that guy."

"Geez, I didn't know that guy would like to be above high grounds."

"Well actually, I don't know what he's on to, But he might be kinda horrid." Mario said.

"Horrid? You already beaten him easily." Ringo said.

"I know but still…" Mario said.

"Well Ok, if that's what you thi-"

" **Alright, Enough Talk!** So you guys are gonna play, Bowser Jr's Paintball Shooting Mania in the nighttime Meringue Clouds theme. So the way of how this works is that you will see these targets that are pictured me in it. If you shoot that, you score 500 points. And also, this is the worst part: You will also see these targets that randomly represents **YOU** in it. Hit that, and you lose 2,500 points." The crowd was shocked.

"But the good news is, there will be a multiplier. The only way you can gain a multiplier, is if you can hit the "Star" Target. It is worth 5x if you could hit it, but only lasts for 30 seconds. And one final tip is that, shoot this "bob-omb" target right here and it will clear all of the targets in the screen, but It's worth nothing."

"That's really interesting. If I was ever participating in this, I'll be happily accepting it." Eggman said.

"Lucky enough, if it wasn't for your guts." Bowser said.

"Why you say that, when this game is interesting?"

"Because you usually focus on conquering the world. That was **YOUR** schedule, remember?"

"Yeah Yeah, I know, but still. It seems interesting. Trust me."

"*sigh* If you say so."

"The Goal for this game is to reach 1,000,000 Points in Three Minutes, Together." Bowser Jr. Announced.

" **Three Minutes?! Why not five or Eight?!** " Starlow shouted.

" **Because It's my rules, okay?! Don't ask me again!** " Bowser Jr. shouted.

"Fine." Starlow said.

"So choose your weapons, any kind, So we can get this over with." As the team chose their weapons, they were to hoping to find their way into winning the prize."

"Let's see If this one will work perfectly." Eggman said.

"I hope they lose." Bowser said."

"Now then, Shall we get Started?" Bowser Jr. Asked.

"Leave this one to me." Sonic said.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

As the time began, the team started shooting the targets all together.

"Let's see how this goes." Satan said.

"I found the star!" Luigi said as he shot it.

"What?! 15 seconds of the match, and it already spawned?!" Bowser Jr. Shouted. The multiplier was gained to 5x.

"Lucky for us~!" Ringo singed. Their score was now at 28,000 with 2:25 seconds remaining.

"Wow, this score is really increasing! I wish I could've taken all of my friends to see this kind of performance." Sonic said.

"I mean, tell me about it." Tails said.

"Time's up for the Multiplier!" Bowser Jr. Warned.

" **Gah! I shot Lidelle in the screen!** " Amitie yelled. The crowd was stunned.

"Wow, wow. Negative 2,500 Points for you." Bowser Jr. Said.

"They are so weak. Is that all they got?" Bowser Asked.

"I mean, that was just part of the game." Eggman said.

"I know, but It's not just a good start for them. Which is kinda perfect in my opinion." Satan said.

"Who knows. It's only just the beginning." Eggman said.

"A minute and forty-five seconds." Bowser Jr. Said.

"Wait! I found another star!" Klug said as he shot the star also.

"Great Job, Klug! I'm proud of you!" Amitie shouted.

"Here we go!" Mario shouted.

"C'mon guys! Hit as much as you can!" Arle shouted. Their score was set to 314,500 within a minute and ten seconds.

"Wow. This is getting Insane." Eggman said.

"I know." Bowser said.

"One Minute!" Bowser Jr. Said.

"There's another star!" Sonic shouted as he shot it.

"C'mon guys! Same as before!" Starlow shouted. The team was trying to get even better until…

* **BOOM***

" **Wait, What?!** " Klug yelled.

" **Who in the Heck Shot the bomb?** " Arle yelled. The Team looked at Ringo.

"Uhhh… C'mon, Focus! There's not much time!"

Ringo shouted.

"Oh, Right!" All of the others said. Their score was now at 559,500 with in thirty seconds.

"Thirty Seconds Left on the Clock!" Bowser Jr. Shouted.

"Wait! There's another Star!" Raffina shouted as she also shot it.

"Remember, Do not shoot any Bombs!" Starlow shouted.

"Yep. They'll lose." Bowser said.

"I agree." Satan said.

"Fifteen Seconds!" Bowser Jr. Said. The team's score was now at 707,000.

" **Guys! Hurry Up!** " Amitie yelled.

" **Come on Guys! Push harder!** " Luigi Yelled.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

Their score was now at 842,500.

" **HURRY!** " Arle Yelled.

"7!"

"6!"

Their score was now at 901,500.

"5!"

"4!"

"This is Close!" Eggman Shouted.

"Can This Be?!" Bowser Shouted.

Their score was now at 947,000.

"3!"

"2!"

Now at 979,000.

"1!"

" **TIME'S UP!** " Bowser Jr. Shouted as the others stopped shooting and walked back to Bowser Jr.

"Well. How did it go for you guys?" Bowser Jr. Asked.

"I Don't know. You tell me." Starlow said.

"Actually, it was pretty cool." Sonic said.

"Really? Well Let's see what is the final score for all of you. What's the final score?!" Bowser Jr. Asked.

"C'mon! Please?!" Bowser shouted.

"They better not reach a Million." Eggman said.

The score says…

…

…

…

1,001,500

The crowd was stunned.

" **OH MY GOODNESS! WE WON!** " Amitie Screamed.

" **YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! WE REACHED OVER A MILLION?! THIS IS AMAZING!** " Starlow screamed.

" **NO WAY! WE GOT OVER A MILLION?! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!** " Arle Screamed.

" **GU GU!** " Carbuncle shouted.

" **Nooooo** ~ **!"** Bowser shouted.

" **What?! No?! This can't be! They have to be cheating!** " Eggman Shouted, While Satan was shaking his head in annoyance.

"Well then, Bowser Jr!" Starlow shouted.

"Are you gonna fork it all over?" Amitie asked.

"Uhhh… I… Uhhh." Bowser Jr. was struggling to give an answer.

…

…

"W-what stuff?" Bowser Jr. Asked.

"Stop playing games with us! You said that we would have all of the stuff that we can have on our journey if we win, and we did."

"Unless all of this was a sick joke!" Arle shouted as the team walked closer to him.

" **Was it?!** " Ringo shouted.

…

…

…

…

…

"Uhh…. Uhh… Meet me at Castle Oblivion, and you'll find it." Bowser Jr. Said as he used a portal and vanished which also vanished the others.

* **A minute Later** *

After the others teleported back, they were all in the same spot as before.

"Hey. This is where we was as before." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I know but, wasn't Bowser Jr. Saying to head to Castle Oblivion to get the prize?" Klug asked.

"Yeah, but maybe he might be pulling a trick on us." Arle said.

"But we don't know yet. Remember how we had to deal with the deluxe games? That deluxe games was a big one for us." Mario said.

"Well… Your right. I think it was big. And it was fun too."

"I agree, but now we just need to keep pressing on to save Primp Town. There's not much time left." Amitie said.

"Your right. Let's go everyone!" Ringo shouted as the others will try to find to find their way into saving Primp Town as the adventure continues on.


	7. A Ghostly Clash

**Chapter 5: A Ghostly Clash**

"This whole chaos is getting outta hand. I really don't like the sound of how things are going for us." Arle said. As time went on to hunt down more reinforcements in many other areas, it was already nighttime.

"We have to find a way to make Bowser's Forces surrender." Starlow said.

"I know. This war cannot get more nastier than this. There has to be something strategic to drive them all back." Sonic said. Then Ringo Thought of something.

"Hold on for a minute. I thought of a genius way to get rid of them." Ringo said.

"Really? What is it?" Raffina Said.

"So, you know they can't play Puyo, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." All of the others answered.

"What if we quietly play Puyo and knock them all down? Think of it as being stealthy."

"B-but what if they hear us? We might get

busted after." Amitie asked.

"Don't worry. There might be bushes here to hide in, y'know?"

"Well… I'll try. If this'll work."

"I'm a thousand percent sure."

As the team reaches the playground, the team hid from under and started to begin playing puyo.

" _Are You Ready?_ " Ringo silently asked.

" _Umm… are you gonna do this solo? We don't know what is this "Puyo"._ " Starlow asked.

" _Well… We'll tell you later._ " Arle said.

As Large amount of Puyos starting raining down from the sky, the most people started to set up their chains. From the looks of Amitie's face, she was disgusted.

" _Do we have to really have to kill 'em all in the playground?_ " Amitie asked.

" _This is for our own good, Amitie._ " Raffina said.

Arle stacked up 4 yellow Puyos along with red and green.

"Ok. _**FIRE!**_ " As some nuisance Puyo knocked out most people… "Wait a minute, what's going on? Why are most trying to get knocked out?" One Dry Bones asked.

" _ **TECTONIC!**_ " Klug quietly shouted as he cleared most blue and purple Puyos.

" _ **PARAIBA!**_ " Sig also shouted quietly as he cleared most red and yellow Puyos. Many Nuisance Puyos were pouring down, causing severe damage to many more of Bowser's Minions.

" **We gotta leave now! The Area is surrounded with these hard blobs!** " One Paratroopa said.

" _ **PERMUTATION!**_ " Ringo shouted quietly as she cleared the largest chain so far, as a swarm of nuisance Puyo came raining down.

" **Where are all these hard types of blobs coming from?!** " One Hammer Bro. shouted.

"I don't know, but we've got no choice but to surrender!" One Dry Bones shouted. As all of Bowser's Minions surrendered the area, The Playground was safe.

"And I think that's the last of them." Arle said.

"Yep. See, Amitie? I told you this was gonna work out fine." Ringo said.

"I thought for one point of time, we was gonna get caught, but luckily we did it." Amitie said in relief.

"So, Yeah. That's score one for us." Starlow said until… " **YO! GUYS!** " Everyone looked to the other side of the Playground.

"K-Knuckles? When did you get here?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. I was noticing something really unfamiliar when I got here, so I kept searching and searching until I ran into you guys. But! I feel like I actually know you you guys more."

"Yeah, Well good timing, Knuckles. We could really use your help." Tails said.

"Lemme Guess. Egghead doing the scheming again?"

"Yeah, but even bigger and badder than that. Eggman, Bowser, and Satan all joined forces each other to conquer the whole universe plus having to take us down." Sonic explained.

"They also created a castle named Castle Oblivion along with all other units working for them, so that's gotta be triple of their whole army." Tails added.

"Seriously?! This guy always doesn't give up when it comes to these days where we have to defend this world, but then all of the sudden, we force him to give up." Knuckles said annoyingly.

"I know. And we do it at all cost." Sonic added.

"So anyway, I never seen new faces before." Knuckles said.

"Oh yeah, That's because we've known them, But you haven't, so the one with the Green Buns is Lidelle…"

…

…

…

" **Spit it out, Scary Cat!** " Raffina shouted as she smacked her in the back.

"O-oh… Hi. I'm... Lidelle."

"Man, you are too scared of introducing yourself, huh? I guess you can call it good."

"Yeah, She's usually shy. The one with the Purple Uniform is Klug."

"Salutations. I am Klug."

"He Looks kinda… I don't know to describe it."

"You mean, kinda Ugly?" Raffina asked.

" **You're Ugly yourself, You foolish Oppressor!** " Klug Yelled.

"This Brat… I wish I could taken you to Castle Oblivion and see how you like it." Raffina Said with rage.

" **Hmph.** Whatever." Klug said ignoring her.

"And Finally, the one in the yellow is Starlow. She's a Star Sprite."

"Heya. Nice to meet you."

"You look kinda pretty. No Joke."

"Teehee. Doesn't it have to be that much?" Starlow asked blushing.

"And Everyone, for those who don't know or don't remember, this is Knuckles."

"Hey everyone. I hope I get to know you much."

"Wrong as Rain!" A new voice appeared.

"Who said that?" Arle asked.

"That voice is totally unknown." the new voice said. As the team searched… " **Wait a Minute, Ally?!** " Arle shouted.

"Teehee. I knew you remember as much as you hear me." A girl named Ally said.

"W-what are you talking about?" Arle asked confusingly.

"You know what I'm talking about, Arle. The girl that calls you great hero?" The others looked at her confusingly.

"Um, guys does she even know what she's even talking about?" The girl named Ally then changed into not only herself but one big ghost with a crown on it. The others turned around but the ghost changed back to Ally.

"Um, Ally? Was that You?" Amitie Asked.

"N-no, that was not me." Ally answered in fear. The others turned back around and then the ghost changed back to it's real form. The others turned back around again. Then the ghost changed again. The others were not in time.

"Are You actually faking it, Ally? Do not Lie." Raffina asked.

"No, This is me! I really really mean It!" Ally shouted in fear.

"Are you really sure, Ally? We can actually hear you from back here." Arle asked.

"Nope, Honest!" Ally answered.

…

…

…

…

…

"Ok, Ally." Arle answered. The others turned back around the third time. The ghost changed back to it's real form the third time. And then… " **I actually saw you that time!** " Starlow Shouted. The Ghost quickly then changed back to Ally.

" **What are you actually talking about?! That wasn't me that time!** " Ally shouted.

" **No! Change back to what you were the previous time we turned around!** "

" **But you are not making sense right now! There was something weird in the back! I swear!** " Ally yelled in fear.

" **Well If there was something weird in the back, Why do I see a Ghost in your other form?!** "

" **FINE! You Win! Are you happy now?!** " The Ghost turned back into it's real form.

"You." Luigi said.

"Ahhh. Luigi. It's been a while since we met. Sounds to me like you are still on your tippy-toes, trying to save the universe. How very unpleasant.

"And Why is that?" Luigi asked.

"I have many ways. Because I, "King Boo", of course, have much more of the eavesdropping than you ghouls have. The Point is, I have heard something about Castle Oblivion before you was off to your little stinky adventure."

"But you never appeared in our vision the whole time. How were you gonna be able to know what we were going to do next?" Sonic asked.

"Invisibility. Duh."

"So, literally, all of this time, trying to be a girl named Ally and now you are in your real form? Talk about having a dirty trick on us." Raffina said.

"All dirty tricks end here. Right now. And this time I trained very hard just like before. Now don't go thinking, it was just the same moves as before. Now they are newer and nastier. Prepare yourself Mario Bros. This will be the endgame of you against King Boo."

Everyone was given 1500 HP!

Turn 1

Mario starts off the Battle, as he uses the Cannonball Chuck. As Luigi hops on the Cannonball, Mario swings the ball with Luigi on it. As Luigi aims at King Boo, the cannonball did great damage on him, and then Luigi falls off the Cannonball.

Mario's Damage on King Boo: 119

It was Luigi's Turn as he uses the Mega Thwonk. As Luigi Eats the Mega Mushroom with Mario on Luigi's Hammer, He starts to charge right into King Boo. Then he starts to swing his Hammer at him, but then starts to trip and fall, and drop his Hammer and Mario. The hammer then fell straight on King Boo and still caused damage.

Luigi's Damage on King Boo: 78

King Boo's HP: 1303

King Boo starts to change into Mario. The Real Mario and Luigi were shocked.

"Haha! Your confusion begins here!" King Boo said.

He starts to head towards the real Mario and snatches his Hammer. He then, repeatedly, strikes the real Mario with his Hammer. After that, he took one huge swing at him viciously, pretending that he was a swinging a baseball bat, which then sent Mario flying in the sky. And then he fell into the ground hard.

Mario got multiple bruises and cuts on his arms and legs both, feeling dizzy. King Boo, then, returns into his regular form.

King Boo's Damage: 513

Turn 2

Mario's HP: 987 (DIZZY)

Luigi's HP: 1500

It was only Luigi's Turn since Mario is Dizzy. He

then tries to use the refreshing herb on Mario.

Mario is now recovered, but still hurt.

No Status.

King Boo starts to clone himself into 5 clones including himself. All of them start to point at which Mario Bro. to attack, then starts to be invisible. The first clone starts to shoot a fireball at Luigi, but Luigi dodges it. The Second clone starts to shoot at Mario, but Mario also dodges it. The third clone starts to shoot at Mario, and it hits him. The fourth clone starts to shoot at Luigi, but he dodges it. That fourth clone was King Boo, who then got mad and stopped his clones.

King Boo Clone's Damage on Mario: 65

Turn 3

Mario's HP: 923

Luigi's HP: 1500

It was Mario's turn as he tries the Fire Bros. Attack with Luigi. As Luigi readied his Hammer, Mario, Repeatedly, started to throw fireballs up in the air. He stops throwing after several fireball throws and he lets Luigi knock down the huge fireball, Mario created, and the fireball was split into many pieces and all of them went straight for King Boo, which then, surprisingly, made him drop Mario's hammer. Mario ran to get his Hammer back.

Fire Bros. Damage on King Boo: 181

It was Luigi's Turn as he uses the Slingsniper. As Luigi Climbs on the Slingshot, Mario stretches the Slingshot as far as he can until It's stretched out. Once the Slingshot was fully stretched, Mario aims for King Boo as precisely as he can. Then he launches Luigi at King Boo and Luigi tackled King Boo and into the branch of the tree. That launch did cruel damage.

Luigi's Damage on King Boo: 294

King Boo's HP: 828

King Boo starts to turn into Luigi and runs into the real Luigi and tries to snatch his hammer, but the real Luigi counters his attack by hitting him with a hammer.

Luigi's counter damage on King Boo: 88

King Book's HP: 740

Turn 4

Mario's HP: 923

Luigi's HP: 1500

It was Mario's turn as he uses the Spin Pipe.

As both bros stand on top of each other. The pipe moved randomly. The first rotation was moving until it stopped on Mario's side, as he squished his opponent, then the pipe went up again. The second rotation was moving until it stopped on Mario's side again, and Mario squishes him again. The third rotation was moving until it stopped on Luigi's side, and he squishes him. The fourth rotation was moving until it stopped on Mario's side, and he squishes King Boo the third time. The fifth rotation was moving until it stopped on Luigi's side, and he squishes King Boo successfully again. The sixth rotation was moving until it stopped on Luigi's side again, and he squishes him the third time. The seventh rotation was moving until it stopped on Mario's side, and he squishes him the fourth time. The last rotation stopped on Luigi's side, and he squishes him the fourth time, and that one disappears the Spin Pipe, leaving King Boo massive damage.

Mario and Luigi's Damage On King Boo: 244

King Boo's HP: 496

King Boo was in full of rage.

It was Luigi's Turn as he uses the uses the Star Rocket. As Luigi prepares the Star Rocket, tiny bits of stars lined up at the end of a couple of inches closer to King Boo. Both bros. jumped on and the rocket started moving. The rocket started to go up and down to carry most stars, until the rocket started to get closer to King Boo, and from the top, Luigi, with stars surrounding, jumped on King Boo with stars falling on him, bringing insane damage. Mario did the same thing as well, and in advance, few more stars started to fall straight at King Boo.

Star Rocket Damage: 402

King Book's HP: 94

King Boo tries to hold a huge fireball in and calls several Boos to hold the Mario Bros. Off. As they both prepared their hammers, many Boos started to attack them. As both bros. kept defending themselves, they both swung at many Boos. The Fireball was fully ready as King Boo began to shoot at them. The Fireball exploded at them and sent them flying, leaving them with cruel damage. The Others came back to the fight with nastier bruises and cuts on their arms and legs.

Fireball Damage on Mario and Luigi: 699

Turn 5

Mario's HP: 294

Luigi's HP: 801

It was Mario's turn as he uses Double Mushrooms on Both of each other. They were Restored 250 HP.

Mario's HP: 544

Luigi's HP: 1051

It was Luigi's turn as he uses the Dropchopper. As Mario grabs on the Dropchopper with Luigi grabbing Mario's Ankles. As the Dropchopper floated towards King Boo, Mario starts to angle it onto King Boo and Luigi slams into him with massive force.

Dropchopper's Damage on King Boo: 166

King Boo Got Knocked out.

The Match has ended.

"I may be down, but not out. Forgive me Lord Bowser!" King Boo said as he finally disappears.

" ***sigh*** What a nasty brawl." Luigi said.

"It sure was." Mario said in advance.

"But I still don't get why King Boo was trying to pretend to be as one of our friends. It's like he's playing a dirty trick on us." Starlow said.

"I totally agree! No wonder how he was mentioning it in the first place, but then all of the sudden, it was no truth." Arle said.

"Yeah, he gets a little tricky to begin with. You see, back in our old adventures, we used to have fought him in a forest named Gloomy Woods, where he used to change into a Paper Version of me, and we realized it was King Boo behind this, so we fought him instead, to get the Paper "me" back, and we won. But sometimes he might get nasty to begin with. But he gets easy to attack once you figure it out." Mario explained.

"Wow. That's so cool. I wish you would fight him again sometime. * **giggle** *" Amitie said.

"But actually, not for me." Ringo Said.

"W-Why?" Amitie Asked.

"I'm really terrified of Ghosts. They actually give me heart attacks whenever I see them. Next time you see them, just butt me out of this."

"Well, at least it was just one, so It's ok now." Arle said.

"I know. At least you guys saved the day." Ringo said with a wink.

" **OH! Something hit me!** " Raffina shouted.

"Really? What is it?" Sonic asked.

"What if… there is more reinforcements coming from the ruins?"

"Oh… You're right! We haven't checked the ruins as well. We might as well push forward." Amitie said.

"There's a ruins here? I didn't know there was a ruins here. I think we should check that place out." Starlow said.

"Yup, I actually didn't realize there was a ruins too." Amitie said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's roll!" Knuckles said. The Team will now move on to the ruins, as more enemies await there.


	8. Puyo Vengeance and Ruins Clash

**Chapter 6: A Puyo Vengeance and Ruins Clash**

As the Gang heads to the ruins, suggested by Raffina, they are moving into the forest to get there.

"So you were saying there is more reinforcements in the ruins, right Raffina?" Sonic asked.

"Yup. I was thinking that there could be enemies there that we need to put an end to, so I thought about it."

" _Or did I think right?"_ Raffina Thought.

"Now that you think about it, I could really feel that there's reinforcements. There has to be." Tails said.

"Well, speaking of Bowser's reinforcements scattering around in the Puyo dimensions, What was Bowser teaming up with Eggman for?" Sonic asked.

"And Satan too. Why would he wanna team up with him and Bowser as well? All of them don't normally get along with each other." Arle said.

"I personally don't know, if you ask me. I think they were all trying to seek revenge on us." Starlow said.

"Wait a minute, though. If the trio were teaming up to destroy all three worlds, then that means… **Ecolo might be invited to this too!** " Ringo shouted.

"Ecolo?" Everyone said.

"If you guys don't remember, Ecolo's like a human figure, but he can travel into dimensions as well… and drool."

"Wait. Travel Dimensions?! He can do that?!"

Sonic asked.

"Absolutely." Ringo said with a nod.

"So when you're saying that Ecolo can be invited into destroying all three worlds, what does that mean?" Tails asked.

"Well, back in my world, things got a little… ruinous, I should say. When I first noticed Ecolo's scheme he was playing by controlling Arle's body, Me and Amitie had fought our way to get her back in good shape and that was when Ecolo warped me into another dimension and I somehow defeated him in a puyo match. That was when he wanted to bury all worlds into puyos, but then everyone, especially Amitie and Arle, came to help me out and defeated Ecolo once again. And now this time, I think he might start a whole new destruction again."

"That's crazy. No wonder how this guy is trying to be a mess." Sonic said.

"I know. He's always into trouble." Ringo said, shaking her head.

"But no wonder how Eggman could've signed him up for it." Knuckles said.

"What do you mean?" Amitie asked.

"Well, he likes to destroy all worlds, right?"

"Yes, but not all the time." Ringo said.

"So, why couldn't Eggman just ask him to come to Castle Oblivion with the others?"

"Well he's not that… Powerful if you ask me." Ringo said

"* **giggle** * At least I had fun playing with you, to say the least." A new voice said.

"* **sigh** * _Here we go again_..." Ringo Whispered.

"You need to tell me." Arle said.

"Your one-hundred percent correct! The most coolest dimension-traveler has arrived. And I know what your thinking." The new voice started to "float" towards them.

"Ringo, is that the guy you were talking about?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. What's in your mind this time, Ecolo?" Ringo asked.

"I heard your whole story of me. And… "Invited to Join the trio in Castle Oblivion?" * **giggle** * I know you guys have brains to tell me that. Besides, who would destroy a world without one. The most funniest guy, Ecolo."

"But it's odd how you and Satan do not get along. Your both powerful." Arle said.

"Gu gu gu." Carbuncle said.

"Actually, we fought once. Then that was when we teamed up to fight you both. But I think we'll get along just fine when I enter into the Castle. Just you watch."

"But I don't think Satan is going to accept the fact that you are more powerful when finds out that you were attending to have a puyo match." Ringo said.

"Aw, Ringie. Why Bother? I bet he'll mark my words when I defeat him. And after that he'll give me a signal to take all of you down. Then all three worlds will go "bye-bye".

"Not without a Puyo Match, that is! For Proof that you wouldn't do it." Ringo shouted.

"* **giggle** * Another match, huh? Well I'm surprised you haven't learned your lesson on me destroying a world."

"Well I'll Pro-"

" **WAIT!** " Arle shouted as She cut Ringo off.

"A-Arle? What's wrong?" Amitie asked.

"Ringo, you can step back, because I think I want to fight this blob for revenge." Arle said as she clenched her fists and walked towards Ecolo.

"W-Why, Arle? I don't think you did anything to deserve this." Ringo asked.

"I know but after noticing that I got controlled by him and got changed into a darker version of myself, I think I never got a chance to take him down myself."

"Oh ho. Now that's one way to take advantage, Arle. But do you think you have all of the guts to take on the new improved Ecolo?"

"I mean, Your getting revenge from the Tomboy. Wait, **WHY DID I SAY THAT**?!" Arle shouted.

The others giggled at her.

"It's not funny." Arle said as she her face grew red.

"And That's why everyone calls you a Tomboy." Ecolo said.

"Shut it. Anyway, are you ready?"

"I'm always up for a game." Ecolo said.

"Good Luck, Arle." Ringo said.

"Thanks. **LETS…** "

" **PUYO BATTLE!** "

* **Puyo match starts** *

A swarm of puyos came falling down the sky, and both players were ready to begin.

" _C'mon Arle. You got this."_ Arle said to herself.

She starts to give it her all as she make her chains while Ecolo did there's. As Arle was almost about to set off her chain…

" **SWINDLE!** " Ecolo tries to give off a great amount of puyos.

" **GAH!** Not out yet." Arle said trying to get up from the nuisance puyo.

"* **giggle** * I thought you said you was gonna get revenge to me. But I guess you we-"

" **JUGEMU!** " Arle shouted she pulled a six chain. A gigantic amount of puyos rain down on Ecolo, it was badly hurt.

" _W-Wow, Arle! Not b-bad, b-but I c-could still win this."_ Ecolo said while in pain.

"Now try to taste my wrath. **ICE STORM!** " Arle said as she cleared out more puyos. But that was when…

" **FAKE SPEECH!** " Ecolo shouted as it countered the attack, leaving Arle with a small amount of nuisance puyo.

"* **giggle** * You thought I was gonna die here? Tough Luck." Ecolo said. As both players kept on building up more chains, more puyos kept on falling until…

" _*gasp* oh dear._ " Arle said as she messed up the chain.

"Ha! This is for Castle Oblivion! **LOVELY TRICK!** " Ecolo said as it also cleared a six chain.

" **GAAAH!** " Arle Shouted as more nuisance puyos landed some vicious damage on Arle, slamming her on the ground. Arle felt weakened, attempting to get back up.

" **C'mon Arle! You gotta get up!** " Amitie shouted.

"I-I'm trying… A-Amitie." Arle said to herself.

"* **giggle** * I told you I'm Powerful. Not anyone can beat me." Arle got back up to her feet as she clears out more puyos. She successfully removed the mistake that she made and…

"I d-did it… O-one, and- **BAYOEN~!** " Arle shouted.

" **Huh, WAIT! I'M NOT DONE YET!** **GAAAAH!** " Ecolo got knocked out cold, by a bonanza of Puyos.

"* **Breathing hard** * I did it." Arle said.

* **Puyo Match Ends** *

"N-never again will I regret this…" Ecolo said in huge pain.

"Yes you will, Ecolo! Besides, Do you even know Castle Oblivion is?" Ringo asked.

"Why Yes I do. I'm a space-traveler, remember?"

"Oh, right. Anyway, now that you lost to us, maybe you can help us find the ruins?"

"Meh, I prefer to go to to Castle Oblivion."

"Ecolo, you lost to us, now you must do as we say!" Ringo shouted.

"That's true. You gotta accept it." Starlow said.

"* **sigh** * Fine. I admit. I'll show you where it's at. But only for once. Follow me." But before that…

"Um guys, I think I should let you guys go for this once." Arle said.

"What? Why?" Amitie asked.

"I don't think I'll be able to recover from my pain I had earlier if I continue walking. So, Me and Carby will try to stay here and sleep until I recover."

"Um. Okay, Arle. If you insist." Ringo said.

"Ok, Arle. If that's how it is, then we'll leave you be. Let's go everyone." Sonic said.

As the others arrived at the ruins without Arle, they looked at it with confusion.

"R-Raffina, there's no enemies here." Starlow said.

"I thought there was. We should keep looking."

"Ok, then." Everyone kept looking in deeper and deeper inside.

"Wow, There is actually no reinforcements here? Some of them should arrive somewhere." Raffina said.

"Wait a minute. Where's Ecolo? He should be leading us to more reinforcements." Ringo said.

"Well, Ringo, at least you told him to show the way. Why bring him back?" Tails asked.

"Well, I guess you're right. We don't need him anyway because I don't want him having to be a nuisance to us."

"So anyway, Why were you trying to lie the whole time, Raffina?" Amitie Asked.

"What?! I wasn't lying! I was thinking about the whole time. I was trying to notice a different area that we can see enemies in."

 _She does have a point._ Luigi thought.

"Well, I guess, unfortunately, We don't see any enemies here that we can find. Sorry, Raffina."

Sonic said.

"Oh, ok. That's what I thought."

"But it's ok, Raffina. At least you have you have good thinking. I'll give you that." Amitie said.

"I agree." Lidelle said.

"Oh, Isn't that too much to ask? * **Princess Laugh** *"

"Well I guess that's that then." Luigi said. But before the others were about to walk out, the door was closed down shut.

"What the…" As Mario and Luigi tried to lift the door open…

"It won't lift up." Luigi said.

" **W-WHAT?!** " Everyone shouted.

"Here, let me try. I know you guys didn't do it right." Raffina said as she lifts the door up with huge force, But failed to open it.

"Crap, No luck." Raffina said.

"Who might've closed this door?" Starlow asked.

"Oh… my… Gosh." Knuckles said.

"Wait, Knuckles. What's Wrong?!" Sonic asked as the others went to the entrance of the ruins.

"Guys." Knuckles said as he pointed at the bomb with a crown on it.

"Wait. King Bob-omb?!" Starlow said.

"King Who?" Everyone except for Mario and Luigi asked.

"Guys. This Bomb your seeing is King Bob-omb. The King of Bob-ombs, Bombs if you like the name that way."

" **What?! Bombs?!** " Amitie shouted.

"This is very unexpected! How many reinforcements are there?!" Klug asked.

"Actually, for Bowser's Minions, a lot of them, but not that much." Starlow said.

"But yes, this is King Bob-omb. He may seem like a king, but does act like a king. I guess we should fight this guy then."

"Wait a Minute. Fight this thing? You know what happens you attack it?" Ringo asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't normally explode. He just has a timer until he explodes."

" **A-A TIMER?!** " Ringo, Amitie, Raffina and Lidelle asked.

"But luckily, the Mario Bros. can be fast, so I think it's going to be alright if you let them focus."

"Okay."

"Anyway, Let's do Battle."

Everyone was given 1000 HP!

The Timer was set to 5 minutes.

Turn 1

It was Mario's turn as he uses the Super Swing Bros. Attack. As Luigi signals that he is about to grab on Mario's hands, Mario swings Luigi really fast and launches Luigi into King Bob-omb, and Luigi jumps into air as well as Mario and they both had to form a drill to attack King Bob-omb, leaving him great damage and also a bonus of decreasing defense.

Super Swing Bros. Damage on King Bob-omb: 244 (DEF Down)

It was Luigi's turn as he uses the Falling Star. After shooting the stars that were connected to the Big star, they managed to get two formed stars with four mini stars. As soon as they all fell, they dealt vicious damage to King Bob-omb due to the defense decrease.

Falling Star Damage on King Bob-omb: 511

King Bob-omb's HP: 245

King Bob-omb tries to grab 2 Bob-ombs (Red and Green). He then places then on the ground. He then tries to point at Luigi and then at Mario. But, somehow, He places the red Bomb on his right foot, trying to reverse the order on who to attack. As the Mario Bros. Prepared the Hammer, With extreme force and speed, he kicked the bomb straight at Mario. He tried to counter, but the bomb was too fast for him as it exploded on him, leaving him brutal damage. King Bob-omb tried to do the same thing with Luigi. Luigi also tried to counter, but the bomb was also too fast for him as it exploded on him, also leaving damage and made him dizzy.

King Bob-omb's Damage on Mario and Luigi: 338

Mario's HP: 662

Luigi's HP: 662 (Status: Dizzy)

Turn 2

There was 3 mins 45 seconds left on the timer

It was Mario's turn as he tries to use a refreshing herb on Luigi. Luigi was now back to his normal self.

It was Luigi's Turn as he tries the Jump Helmet. As Luigi Puts on the helmet, both bros went back to the very far end, Mario jumps on the trampoline, trying to get a chance to stomp as hard as they can. Once they have reached back to whey started, Mario stomps King Boo with Powerful force and massive damage.

Mario's Damage on King Bob-omb: 491

King Bob-omb fainted.

As King Bob-omb was heavily injured, he starts to pull the lever and flee.

"Wait so that was one of Bowser's minions, who got us trapped?" Ringo asked.

"Did not notice that it can be that enormous." Sig said as broke his silence.

"Yes, he's always into bombs like this. But at least that's one for now." Starlow said.

"Well said." Ringo said. Before they were about to head back outside, the ground started shaking.

" **Now what?!** " Knuckles shouted.

" **Are there any more to deal with?!** " Ringo shouted as the gang kept running.

" **G-Guys! LOOK!** " Amitie Yelled as some the environment was changing from the mess that Bowser's minions made into a better environment due to the magic.

"Huh. What's going on?" Lidelle asked.

"I think… everything is… clearing."

"No no. I think it's trying to… build up a newer version of this area. I could feel it." Klug said.

"Wait, I think I can see the playground from **ALLLLL** the way over there on the other side in a newer version." Raffina said.

"Let's go see what's also changing." Ringo said as the others went on. As soon as they were about to search for what else is happening…

"Hahahahaha! I know. Shocking, Am I Right?" A new voice. The others looked from behind.

"Lemres! Feli! Professor Accord!" Amitie shouted.

"There's more where that came from." Knuckles said.

"Are there anymore people that you know, Amitie?" Starlow asked.

"Just only in Primp."

"What's a Primp?" Knuckles asked confusingly.

"No no, Primp is just a small town that we're actually in right now."

"Oh. For a second, I just heard something very weird that you said."

"I'm just saying. Anyway, What are you all doing here?"

"We noticed that the magic there was on the ground restored all of Primp town into a newer version." Ms. Accord said.

" **WHAT?!** " Everyone shouted.

"After the chaos started here in Primp, we noticed you guys were tough enough to defeat all of the enemies to spawn here in this town. So after we noticed it, all magic started to appear because of your hard work."

"Oh. So let me get this straight. So the whole point of this mission is to defeat every reinforcements each of the three antagonists have in three other dimensions. And then everything that was destroyed gets put back to place, in a newer version. Man, I think this whole process will turn big time." Tails said.

"And that is what we'll take to stop all of this apocalypse at one peace. If there was a way to get into Castle Oblivion to stop all of this." Sonic said.

"But it might take a lot of support to get through this. Like a lot. If we run into more people along the way."

"Hey, Guys! You might wanna take a look at the sky!" A familiar voice said.

"Huh? Oh my!" The sun has risen into a brighter version. It was almost sunrise.

"Wow, Can you look at that?" Sonic asked.

"I didn't know it was bright but not that bright." Raffina said.

"Hi, Arle. Your all good now?" Ringo said.

"Yup, It didn't take a while. It just a quick recovery from my body. So now, I'm me again." Arle said with a peace sign.

"Ok, so now that Primp Town's in good shape, Let's see what's going on in Suzaran City. Hey, Guys, Is it ok if you stay put here in Primp?" Amitie asked.

"No, Let's try to let them tag them along!" Knuckles said.

"Huh?"

"I mean, you want all of this apocalypse to go away, right? Then I suggest you should take them with you. Otherwise, how you are going to succeed in this Mission?"

"I agree, Amitie. Besides, We might have better magic to stop every reinforcement there is." Arle said.

"And we might need the guts to stop the antagonists' evil plan."

"Well…

…

…

…

Ok. The more the merrier." Amitie said as she finally gave in.

" **SWEET!** " Everyone except Amitie, Ms. Accord, and Lemres shouted.

"Ok, Next stop, Suzaran City. Ringo, you got the teleporting device?" Starlow asked.

"Sure do." Ringo tries to use the device and picked Puyo Dimensions and picked Suzaran City. The device created a portal to the area.

"Everyone. Let's go save my world." Ringo said. As the gang went inside the portal, their only hopes were to save Suzaran City and bring it back to one peace.


	9. Two Villains, One Blob

**Chapter 7: Three Villains, One Blob**

 ***Later at Castle Oblivion** *

As Bowser Jr. starts to head back to the castle, he surprisingly ran into his father.

"Well, Junior. Glad you can make it back. C'mere, I want to have a pep talk for just thirty seconds." Bowser said.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Well I was gonna ask you… **Why were you heading in the Puyo Dimensions and trying to give out a little party for Mario and his gang?!** "

"I-I don't know… I thought I was going to trick them real good, but it didn't work so I…"

"Junior. You need to start sticking up to our side, not just have a little contest. We can't lose our momentum."

"Well, Dad, At least didn't give them what they deserve."

"I think that's true, Your greatness." A new voice said.

Bowser turned back.

"And How do you know that, Kamek?" Bowser asked.

"I mean at least for once, he didn't try to give them all the good stuff that Mario and his fiends the upgrades after all the hard work they put. Maybe he's just playing tricks on them."

"Yes, I know that, but I don't need 'em to gain an advantage already. We just got prepared for our next dimensional attack. And that's Mario's World. Plus the Mushroom Kingdom. And I already know Satan's got it covered, so everything should be fine. So anyway, Junior, Do not spoil this again, Understand?"

"Well… Ok. Fine."

"Good."

"Well, Your Surliness, Unfortunately, I got really bad news. Mario and his gang already restored one world in the Puyo Dimensions in a newer version." Kamek said as he showed the status of the worlds in the device.

" **W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!** " Bowser roared.

"You can't be serious! How did they attend to restore it that quick?! Ludwig and Larry were supposed to defeat them, yet they have failed to do so. Again."

"You can say that again… D-Dad." That voice belonged to Ludwig as he and Larry arrived back, wounded still.

"Well, if it ain't the two Koopalings who got beaten up by the Super Stupid Bros. I want to ask. **Why didn't you defeated them?! Is it because of your laziness?!** "

" **Well, Ask Larry First! He the one to blame for this!** " Ludwig shouted.

" **You told me to bring so many reinforcements to hold them off, dimwit. Why am I the one to blame for this?!** " Larry shouted back.

" **Because your stupid self cannot do as I say!** "

" **Alright, That's Enough!** I don't care who started it or not! All I care about is how weak you are. This is why we need to train harder so that when time comes, we'll smash those cruddy duo into next week."

"And how are we gonna do that when there is no training center around here." Kamek said.

"There is a training center. Ask Satan."

" **And How am I supposed to find where it's at?!** " Satan moves into the entrance, with a dark glare.

"Uh, Do you have 20/20 Vision? I saw you go in there a while ago."

"I was only in there to see what was in there. That's all. Though, I'm not telling **YOU** where's it at."

"Why? 'Cause your jealous of what I said earlier?"

"What do you think?! Arle will still be my fiancée, whether she like it or not. And as for your, Blonde, disgusting, Grossly looking Princess over there, I think she wants your help releasing her."

" **You want to try saying that the second time, Old Man?!** " Bowser shouted, furious, cracking his knuckles.

" **I could! For My Fiancé! I was already waiting for a serious beatdown by, Dark Prince, Satan!** "

"Wow, Satan! You still couldn't resist on Arle! That's typically odd if you compare yourself and her to me and Ringo." That voice belonged to Ecolo.

 _No. Please, no. Not him. Anyone but him._ Satan thought as he palmed his face.

"And what makes **YOU** say that? And how did you arrive here?!" Satan asked sarcastically.

"Well, to begin with, Arle is more likely stronger than you in Puyo, but you are more stronger at flirting with her."

"That's not what it means. Oh, Forget it. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Hold on a minute. Who's the blob, to begin with?" Bowser asked.

"Him? That's Ecolo. He was known for traveling in space-time. Also, Plays Puyo. And also, known for better strength Puyo as I am. **AND** , He drools a lot."

" **Pbbbthbtth!** Drools a lot? What kind of a blob is he?"

"Tell me about it? But that's just how he is. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"To ask if it's okay to conquer to world with you." Ecolo said.

"What?! You're not even a good villain." Satan said.

"Well, Yes I am. Remember how I possessed you and we had to team up that one time, but then Arle and Ringo made you have full control of your body? And remember How I possessed Arle as well? That's actually part of me as a villain."

"Well… You do have a point. But for now, we've got three main villains here, so I'm afraid you need to butt out."

"Aw, come on. You all can't have a fourth member on your side? I noticed that one of the worlds that were getting conquered were weakened earlier. So I'm definitely more of a backup you need."

"Is there a Problem over here?" That voice belonged to Eggman, who walked into the entrance.

"Hm? Another being? Who's this we have here?" He said.

"Well, Eggman, This is Ecolo. He's also in a world that I'm from, but we're in different dimensions."

"Oh, really? Does he have a strong power?"

"Well… To be honest, yes he does. He also can obliterate all worlds with Puyo as well."

"Oh really? Well then, In that case, if he could really do it, then we will be more unstoppable. If you can, by any means necessary."

" ***giggle** * Don't worry. I will always have the ability to help you guys out to do whatever it takes to bury all of everything. If I can be more stronger in Puyo."

"No worries, Ecolo. There is always a training center."

"Welp, in that case I'll just head over there right now."

Ecolo said as it quickly fled to the training center.

"Wait, Ecolo! How are you going to find it when you don't know where it is?"

 _Guess this is going to sound way more brutal than this_. Bowser thought.

* **Day 2 of the War** *

" **Elite Minion Task Force! Listen up!** " Bowser shouted as the reinforcements were silenced.

"Now, today is the day we need to step up our games! We already lost one world. Now we need to not let Mario and his goons take over the next one. We cannot let Mario repeat the same process against us over and over again. If you guys feel ready, then get out there and claim that world."

"Um. Your Grouchiness." Kamek called.

"What is it, Kamek? I'm busy right now." Bowser asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the gang is on their way to another world named Suzaran City."

"Hmph. Suzaran City? Sounds a load of crap. Anyway, Tell Roy and Wendy to get there right now, 'cause it's their turn to step into plate against the Super Nuisance Bros. and the others."

"Are you sure? Can't you bring in more stronger minions?"

"Just do as I say!" Bowser shouted.

"Eeek! Right away, sir." Kamek said as he fled.

"And you minions too. Start training today. Today's the day where we need to get stronger as well. Slacking off is not for sale. So, get to it!"

"Yes, Lord Bowser!" Said the Minions as they went to work, now leaving Bowser to himself.

"Hmmm. I still need to know more about this Ecolo guy. Man, He although looks like a sketch or something." Bowser said to himself.

"Who looks like a sketch?" That voice belonged to Ecolo.

" **GAH!** How dare you scare me like that? You got some nerve." Bowser said.

"* **giggle** * Well, sorry for the intrusion, but I suggest you should train too."

"Man, You're one heck of a toy-like blob, But I don't even need anyone to train me. I train for myself. I'm the king of koopas. The only way I can train is that I start eating low-fat meat. That's the only purpose of me getting stronger."

"Hey now. You can't train just by eating meat. You gotta train also. Here, let me help you with that." Ecolo said as it created a portal.

"Wait a minute, where are you taking me?" Bowser asked.

"It's not gonna be long, just get in." Ecolo said.

" **Tch!** Fine." Bowser finally gave in and enter the portal as well as Ecolo.

* **Constellation Zone** *

"What?! Space?! Hold on, I can't breathe air here!"

"Hey, don't fear now. There's air here. No need to get Panicked."

"Ugh. Just tell me what type of help I want."

"Well, this is the Constellation Zone. This is where me and-"

"No No, I don't feel like storytime. I want to hear what type of training your giving me." Bowser said as he cut off Ecolo

"Ugh. Fine. Since your being a big baby about it, I'll tell you what type of training I'm giving you." Ecolo said.

"So I'm going to give you something very special."

"This better be good." Bowser said. As Ecolo raised their arms, it was forming something very magical. As it was done, without touching him, it put it on Bowser's body.

" **Oooooh!** What's that you just did to me?" Bowser asked shockingly.

"Here, try to hit that nearby enemy as hard as you can." Ecolo said as he created a koopa-like blob.

"Bah! Fine." Bowser said. Bowser tries to build up power for his punch. And when the punch created direct impact, the koopa went flying, almost as fast as a falcon.

"Dang! That was vicious! Send another enemy in!"

"Okay. * **giggle** *" Ecolo said as he created the same blob. Bowser tried to heavily punch the same blob.

"These punching skills are cruel. Your not too shabby!"

"Those were the powers that give you more strength. That way, if you ever get in trouble, these skills are here for you."

"Well, thanks for the power that you gave me. Now can we go back to the castle?" Bowser asked.

"Okay, fine. But don't tell Nobody this."

"Fine. I won't." Ecolo created a portal and the others went back.

* **Back at Castle Oblivion** *

The duo are back.

"So that's it? That's all you came here for? Just for Strength?" Bowser asked.

"Yup. I noticed that you were having trouble getting rid of the hairy brothers you were getting so annoyed with. So that's why I had to help you gain more strength so that you won't have to bother struggling to get them out of your sight. Anyway. I'm gone. Good luck with the upgrades." Ecolo said as he fled. As Eggman went by, he looked at Bowser confusingly.

"Um, was he bugging you?" Eggman asked.

"No. It was just a pep talk." Bowser said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ok." Eggman said as he continued walking.

 _Why was he looking at me like that?_ Bowser thought.

 **A/N: I will be taking a break in this story for now. I had a good time writing this, but now, I'm gonna be taking a taking a break for this story now. I will be writing a new story. It's huge. You'll see.**


	10. CF and SB Brainwashed?

**Chapter 8: Childhood Friend and Squirrel Bear Brainwashed?**

The Party has now teleported to their next stop, which is Suzaran City. The weather is still sunny and bright, but not as peaceful as it was.

"All right, here we are." Ringo said.

"Oh my, this place looks like bad things are starting to happen now." Amitie said. The place was filled with whole lot of, somewhat Bowser's stuff as it was filled with a Bowser logo banner on the right side of a building, everywhere was all over the place. Some of the buildings were getting destroyed and turned into new ones.

"I guess Bowser's minions might be creating a new city." Sig said.

" **GAH**! When I get my hands on that cretin, he will still see how ruthless I am for all of this crap he's doing!" Raffina shouted.

"C-Calm Down Raffina, We haven't seen what is there yet. Speaking of which, Ringo, are you sure Maguro and Risukuma will be okay?" Amitie asked.

"Hey, don't worry. I believe they'll still be okay as long as they don't get in danger. But I might be certain that they're always chill with things. Well only one's not. Somewhat like me, of course."

"Y-Yeah. So, Should we get going? There might be more stuff that's in danger." Sonic asked.

"I know we notice that Bowser's minions is causing all the trouble for this, but there might be many more stuff that your not gonna like. According to what I'm seeing where, there's much much **MUCH** enemies around this area. So there's a lot of work to be done." Tails said.

"That also means there's gonna a lot of territory Bowser's gonna claim." Starlow added.

"Well, That still doesn't mean we aren't going to give up just yet. We just have to find a way to get rid of the enemies and restore what's left." Arle said.

"Is that so?" There was another voice that came in. It was Bowser coming from the right.

"I just heard one Tomboy say that everyone is going to get rid of my enemies and restore what's left. Well, word on the streets is that the Tomboy is putting up wrong evidence of taking over this territory because she doesn't care about teaming up with her own friends."

" **Grr. SHUT UP, YOU USELESS MONARCH**! **I did not come here for insults. I wish someone was here to insult you**!" Arle yelled with Rage.

" **And that someone is ME, pleb**! **And it's WAY more than just throwing insults**!" Raffina yelled with Rage also.

"Oh my. Someone's being extremely rude. Did your parents ever told you to behave like a good little girl, Pinky?" Bowser asked.

" _Why you…_ "

"Anyway Bowser, What are you in the need for, this time?" Starlow asked.

"Well, I guess rumors say that you took over one territory without question. I guess I just wanted to congratulate all of you for hard work… by sending a special gift." Bowser said.

"A special gift?" Luigi asked.

" _Why Yes._ A Super **DUPER** Gift!"

"W-What are you talking about? What are you showing us?" Ringo asked.

"Oh you'll see right about now." Bowser said as snaps his fingers. What the gang was seeing coming the left side is a purple-haired boy covering his eyes. His outfit was a Green Hat with a Bowser logo on it and was wearing Black Glasses. For clothes, he was wearing a black Speed suit with a green Bowser logo on the top right corner, and was wearing red and green sneakers. He also had green markings on only his arms. Another one was somewhat of a squirrel-bear, somewhat of a guy. He had on a Black Coat with a red bowser logo on his left side that was covering a black t-shirt with red stripes. He also had on black suit pants with green bowser logo on the top left corner of the pants. For shoes he was wearing plain green dress shoes. Ringo was stunned to see all of this.

" **B-Bowser! Those are my friends, Maguro and Risukuma! THAT'S our gift?!** " Ringo shouted.

"Maguro and Risukuma?" Mario, Luigi and Starlow asked.

"Oh. Maybe you haven't know them. The one on the left is Maguro and the right is Risukuma." Arle explained.

"Do you like them? I had to make them more surprising. Because of that, I want to name this one, Orugam and this one Amukusir."

"Oh really? Orugam and Amukusir? Reversed names?" Ringo asked annoyingly.

"You thought I did this just so that I can new bad guys to myself. Well this is the new upgrade. Enjoy your new sidekicks! **Bwahahahaha!** " Bowser flies away with new names, Orugam and Amukusir and out of nowhere…

" **NIKUSHIMI!** "

" **BAKKUHANDOSŪPĀSURIPPUGURIPPU!** "

They activated their new 5-chain powers that sent a lot of puyos flying.

"What's going on?!" Tails shouted.

"They have used their new powers! But this time, a newer version of it!" Klug shouted.

"Well, we need to get out of here. They'll start to drop more puyos if we don't." Arle said.

" **Gah!** Let's go, Before they * **ACK** * add more!" Sonic shouted while being hit nuisance puyos.

"But what about the others?!" Ringo asked.

"Ringo, we are in a tight situation! We need to run for it! We'll deal with them later, now come on!" Tails shouted as he grabbed her arm.

As everyone was escaping, they were all running as fast as they can without stopping. But as they reached the seashore of Suzaran City, more puyos stand in their way.

"More of these doodads?!" Luigi shouted.

"Perhaps, If you guys play Puyo, you might get rid of them."

Everyone lit up.

"Hey, your right, Ms. Accord!" Amitie said.

"The only way we can get rid of them is if we just keep playing Puyo and just keep running!" Raffina said.

" _Great. More Puyo."_ Ringo whispered to herself while having an annoyed look.

"Aw C'mon Ringo. At least we can actually try." Arle said.

…

"Hey, I know your worried about what happened to Maguro and Risukuma, but we sometimes there's gotta be some times where they can become stronger. But don't worry though. We can still try to find a way to cure them. I promise. We just need to find a new tactic to become stronger than that. Or, we need to figure what has them possessed. So come on, you can do this. We know we believe in you." Arle said with giving a pinky finger.

"Yeah, Ringo! We can still fight back!" Raffina shouted.

"A-Arle…

…

…

…

Okay. I'll try to accept it. _Hopefully._ " Ringo said while returning the pinky finger to her.

"And besides Ringo, We all know your powerful alright. Just try to be like us when we fought Bowser back in our World." Mario said.

"That's true." Luigi said.

"M-Mario… All right. You can count on me." Ringo said.

"That's the spirit, Ringo!" Amitie said.

"All right come on! Let's play Puyo already! There's more coming!" Klug shouted.

"Ok. No need to get patient." Raffina said.

As the others kept running, they kept playing Puyo. They were running and puyo-ing at the same time.

Making their chains they were ready to pop up nuisance puyos.

"If we can run and play Puyo at the same time, we can stop all of this." Arle said.

"Then, this will be a peace of cake, just like that." Knuckles said.

"Um… Quite. But no." Sig said.

"Sig's right. We must try to put more fate on other areas before continuing." Feli said.

"Oh. But purposely, there's always a plan B into this, right?"

…

…

…

"Uh… Sorry Knuckles, but there's actually no Plan B. This is our only opportunity. And we need to successfully effectuate this."

"Oh… I Didn't know."

"Guys, there's more puyos! We need to act fast! You can figure it out later!" Starlow said.

"Ok. Let's play Puyo already." Raffina said.

As the Puyo players are still playing in Puyo mode, they still kept running.

" **CYAN!** "

" **FIRE!"**

" **FLAME!"**

" **VENTO!"**

" **SINE!"**

Sig, Arle, Amitie, Lidelle and Ringo performed their attacks first. Starting at Level 1 Attacks.

"We're at the momentum! Let's keep it up!" Ms. Accord said.

The party still kept running and running, but still more puyos in the way.

"O- **Oh!** I know w-what I could do. **SERENO!** " Lidelle shouted as the party felt green aura around their body. Their Defense increased.

" **Tch**! **THAT'S** your idea, Lidelle? Never mind. Let's keep going." Raffina said.

"W-Wait. What was that… Power you just did, Lidelle? I felt an green aura around me." Sonic asked.

"That, Sonic, is Lidelle's special skill called Sereno. It increases our defense." Ms. Accord said.

"So, cool. I wish I had something like that." Luigi said.

"* **giggle** * Thank you." Lidelle said.

"* **whistling** * More Puyos coming in hot!" Klug shouted.

"Guys. No more conversations! We gotta vamoose!" Ringo shouted.

As others start to build up more puyos, there was still no time to waste as they continue to forge on with their escape.

" **TECTONIC!** "

" **FLAMME!** "

" **ICE STORM!** "

Klug, Raffina and Arle performed their Level 2 Attacks.

"Is that all?" Sonic asked. Everyone checked their surroundings.

"Yes, I think we've got all of them all…"

 ***HEAVY SLAM** *

Before Starlow was gonna say that the coast is clear, Something big fell into the Sky causing a huge rumble on the floor.

" **What was THAT?!** " Ringo yelled.

"I don't know, Let's go find out." Arle said.

As the party was still moving straight down, standing in their way was a gigantic nuisance Puyo.

" _Woah!_ " Everyone said looking surprised at what they saw.

"That Garbage Puyo is **HUGE**!" Amitie shouted.

"But at least there will be still time to defeat it, right?" Starlow asked.

"Yup, although there must be a lot of chaining to take this one out." Ringo said.

As everyone prepared for their attacks, they all had to focus and finish the job.

After a few minutes, they were all ready to start their Level 5 attacks.

"Is Everyone ready?" Amitie asked.

"Yeah." Everyone said

" **BAYOEEN!** "

" **BAYOEEN!** "

" **PERMUTATION!** "

" **CIEL ARC!** "

" **HYDRANGEA!** "

" **VIS ATTRAHENDI!** "

" **ARCOBALENO!** "

" **PRINCIPLE STAR!** "

" **FORE NOWARRU!** "

" **FAN DECHYUUDO!** "

All their Level 5 attacks buried the huge garbage Puyo, it was shrinking and shrinking until it returned to it's normal size.

"Still there." Sig said.

"Oh Don't worry." Ringo said as she built a one chain to take it out.

"I-I think that's all of them." Lidelle said. Everyone checked their surroundings again. There was nothing.

"Yup. I think we've finally escaped." Arle said.

"Whew. Okay, Finally. Now we can really figure out what has gotten this world messy for once." Sonic said.

"According to what I've got so far, There are many areas in this city that we need to go. One of them is a… School?" Tails asked.

"You mean Suzaran High School? There might be baddies there too." Ringo said.

"Oh. Ok. Next, we've got the back of the school." Tails said. He looked confused.

"Uh, Ringo, you know what this is?" Tails asked.

"That is my Home. The greengrocer's store." She said.

"Oh… next we've got… my gosh, there's these weird places I don't know how to describe." Tails said.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. That's Maguro's fish shop. He owns that shop." Ringo helped.

"And then finally there's the train station."

"Wow. All these areas are filled with terror. I predict that the biggest terror we can all hope is the school. I think there can be a lot of guys coming in and spoil all the fun." Sonic said.

"I agree. Whatever Bowser's baddies has gotten into, they're going to meet their maker after we give them a welcoming surprise." Knuckles said.

"Yeah. I guess Mario and Luigi are our top priorities that can stop this mayhem. That way we don't have don't have to deal with more evil stuff blocking our way, right?" Starlow asked.

"Of course, but one thing though." Arle said.

"What?" Starlow asked.

"You do know that we got you guys right?" Amitie asked.

"Y-Yes." Mario, Luigi and Starlow said.

"Well why don't we try to giving you guys support on the battlefield for whenever your in trouble?" Raffina asked.

The Mario Bros. looked confused.

"That's right Mario and Luigi. What you saw Lidelle did on the evasion was called a "Special Skill." We Puyo Players use these skills to help out on whenever we need to build an advantage or whenever we're in trouble. They can be also useful to you on any time you fight together." Ms. Accord said.

"Are there any types of Special Skills that could work whenever we feel we're in danger or the enemy is in danger?" Mario asked.

"Good Question. Well all of our friends could show you." Ms. Accord said.

"I'll go first. My skill is called "Heaven Ray", which makes the puyos on the bottom two rows transforms into Blue puyos. I'm not actually sure what it'll do on the battlefield if you ask me. Amitie?" Arle Explained.

"My skill is "Ekrixis". It makes 4 nuisance puyos turn into red puyos and increases attack by a few. Ringo? Wanna explain yours?" Amitie Asked.

"Sure. My actual skill is called "Inverse." It changes the bottom two rows into red puyos and increases recovery to us all 15% of the time. Hope this works for ya." Ringo explained.

"Right. So I'll explain my skill, "Étincelle". Étincelle changes the bottom two rows into yellow puyos and it increases the attack on yellow allies at a random percentage." Raffina Explained.

"Ok, allow me to introduce "Nebula". It changes the bottom row into purple puyos and it changes the nuisances puyos anywhere seen into purple puyos. Alrighty, Sig." Explained Klug.

"So my special skill "Smalt" decreases the defense of enemies by 25% and it increases the attack of blue allies by 30%." Explained Sig.

"I-I guess you guys already know "Sereno". It increases all of our defense by 15% and it increases recovery on green allies at a random percentage. Feli. W-Wanna explain yours?" Lidelle asked.

"My Skill? "Luminary". It changes 6 nuisance puyos to purple puyos. You wanna introduce your skill, my dear Lemres?" Feli asked.

"U-Uh, Yeah. So, Yeah my actual skill, Mario Bros., is called "Crème Double." This skill increases attack of us allies by 15%, while it increases the defense of allies also by 15%." Lemres Explained.

"And Finally, Ms. Accord is going to introduce to you boys to my skill "Fermata". Fermata is my skill that increases the attack on all allies by 15% while it increases recovery on only blue allies by 20%. So that's all our special skills. There's still more to come when we meet new friends and rivals on our adventure." Ms. Accord Explained.

…

…

…

"Uh Mario? Starlow? Can we have a talk in Private?"

Luigi asked.

"Um… okay. We'll be right back guys." Starlow asked.

Mario, Luigi and Starlow headed to a nearby tree and talked in private.

"S-So what's up Luigi?" Starlow asked.

"Y-Yeah what is it?" Mario asked.

"So, do you guys think that they might be useful in our adventures when we are traveling?"

"Who? The characters that play puyo?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, I might be concerned that they might not be… a big… uh… Help. Whenever we fight against enemies."

Luigi said.

"Well, Luigi, that's because they are in a different world. They won't be able to know what type of… element the enemies are." Starlow said.

"Well I mean, didn't some people say that their skills didn't have to do anything that involves puyos?" Mario asked.

"Huh?" Starlow and Luigi asked.

"Yeah, their skills just involve other things like attack, defense and recovery. I bet one of these might help out whenever we fight."

Starlow and Luigi looked at each other.

"Well…"

"... You do have a point there." Luigi and Starlow said.

"Yeah. My point is, We could call one of them and ready up their special skills… that way, for 3 reasons. One: If someone is somewhat dizzy, we can have one of these people use their special skill so that we can have more attack on offense. Two: If we feel like a enemy is really strong, we can always have someone use their special skill that has defense in it so that we don't feel like we're in trouble easily. And Three: If we feel like we're in danger of losing the battle, Always, and I mean Always we can call someone to use the skill that has recovery in it, and that can help heal our HP."

"Wow. I guess your actually right." Starlow said.

"I agree." Luigi said.

"So we can always call on a person to use their skill for increase on attack if an enemy feels woozy, defense if an enemy is really that strong, and recovery if you guys are in danger." Starlow said.

"Yes."

"Wow, I guess that actually makes sense Luigi. So they can't be useless." Starlow said.

"I guess so." Luigi said nodding his head.

"But first, we got to see if their skills actually work once we face an opponent on the battlefield." Mario said.

"That's true." Luigi said.

" _Hey! Are you guys done over there?!_ " Arle shouted.

"They must be getting impatient. Let's go." Starlow said.

The trio headed back to the party.

"Geez, was the conversation really that long?" Arle said.

"S-Sorry." Mario, Luigi and Starlow said.

"We had to discuss about your special skills whenever Mario and Luigi fight against opponents." Starlow Explained.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Well you see, your skills kinda make sense, because I figured that we can call anyone of you guys to use your special skills for, One: If an enemy feels woozy, we can call on you to use your skills for increase on attacks, Two: If an enemy is really strong, we can call on any of you that has increases defense to boost us up, and Three: If we feel like we're in danger and we're this close to dying, we can call on any of you to use your special skills to help heal us." Mario said.

…

"Mario…" Ringo said.

"You… are Genius!" Amitie shouted.

"Really?!" Raffina asked.

"Yeah, and besides, we can't just watch them do their thing. At least we need to help out sometime or later." Arle said.

"Yeah I mean, really. That was good thinking." Klug said.

"Thanks, But let's just test this out whenever we fight an enemy." Mario said.

"You got it. Anyway, we gotta proceed. We need to fix up where we left off. Maguro and Risukuma… or rather Orugam and Amukusir need our help." Ringo said.

"Your right. Let's move." Sonic said as the gang moves on.


End file.
